Blood Oath
by Nenuiel
Summary: Chapter Nine up!! Sesshomaru finally appears, and threatens Inu-yasha by ALMOST kissing Kagome. o_O While OC, on the otherhand, is almost killed protecting Kaede. What the hell is with this, you ask? READ!! Rated for good reasons.
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa!! My name is Nenuiel, and I have decided that I need to annoy more people on the web, so here is my fanfic for Inu-yasha. This is my first fan fiction.ever.so please don't be too harsh.and R&R. They are much appreciated. ^_^  
  
This is basically a romance story starring an OC and Sessho-maru, but I will not exclude Inu-yasha and Kagome.oh no I won't. There might be some lemony stuff going on later.I don't know, you tell me.  
  
Anyway, as much as I would like to, I do not own Inu-yasha and co. They belong to my idol Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Blood Oath: The News.  
  
~ *~*~  
  
"Nani?! You hired someone to work at the temple?!" Kagome exclaimed as she stared in disbelief at her mother, "Especially with what I am going through?!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi wrung her hands nervously as she began to explain, "Kagome, Grandpa is starting to get old, and I am too consumed with Souta to help him around the temple. If you weren't so busy with your little dog-eared friend, we wouldn't have to hire anyone."  
  
"But mom! I can't really.he." Kagome fumbled with words trying to think of a good reason not to hire anyone, "What if they see Inu-yasha? How will we explain that to them?" Her hazel eyes flashed with triumph as she saw her mother visibly tense. *I bet she didn't even think about that,* she thought.  
  
"I have thought about it for a long time, and I think she would just assume it was a way for the temple to earn extra money."  
  
Kagome would have collapsed if she hadn't already been sitting. *Wha..? She actually pondered on the idea of somebody seeing him?* She then started to twitch uncontrollably, trying to salvage some control of the many emotions flying through her head.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi waited for her daughter to regain self control before she handed over a letter. "Read this Kagome, and tell me what you think." Kagome quickly grasped the letter as she angrily started to read it:  
  
Dear Higurashi Shrine,  
My name is Marisa Necromancer, and I write this letter to you  
in reference to the ad you placed in the Newspaper. I am  
interested in your offer and would be more than honored to  
work within such a historic facility.  
You asked for some background on my religious and family  
life. I am sad to inform you that my family has passed on to  
the next world in an accident almost two months ago, leaving me  
alone at the age of 18. Because of this, I have no religion, but  
I am currently influenced most by Shinto, and the respect of all  
living creatures. I also graduated from my high school at the  
top of my class, and was valedictorian.  
I am a hard worker, and have applauding people skills. I also  
have a large fondness of children, and if there are any in  
residence I would be willing to take care of them.  
If you have even the slightest bit of interest in my application,  
please let me know as soon as possible.  
  
Arigato,  
Marisa Necromancer  
  
Kagome cocked a bemused eyebrow, "An American? You are actually considering hiring an American to work at a Japanese temple?" She started laughing out loud, envisioning a waddling, fat, blond-haired, blue-eyed American girl dressed in a kimono giving out magical talismans.  
  
"Kagome. Didn't you hear me earlier? I said hired." That stopped Kagome's laughing immediately. She blinked a few times, realizing that her mother had said that. "You. already...hired her?" She gasped, "Is she here? Has she started her work?" She ran to the door and looked both ways.  
  
Her mother could not resist a small smile as she watched her frantic daughter. *Kagome, you just have to meet her, she is not as you think,* she thought. Then she spoke to the hysterical teen, "No, she has not come to work here yet. She does, however, start her first day tomorrow. I wanted you to be here when she comes to live with us."  
  
That was another fact that had failed to dawn on Kagome as she cried out, "Where will she sleep?! I am telling you I am not sharing my room with her!!"  
  
Inu-yasha listened curiously as Kagome and her mother argued. *Hir.ed. What does that mean? And what is that girl worried about anyway? It's just another lousy human servant; I wonder if it is something that she is?* He shivered; the temperature had dropped dramatically in the past few minutes. He hopped to the ground and started heading towards the well. *What did Kagome call her..Amiracan? Is that a type of modern demon? Is that why she is so frightened?* He growled protectively, "I will not allow anything to happen to her, she is." He blushed slightly as he jumped into the well, thinking the one word he couldn't say. *Mine.*  
  
~*~*~  
  
I know this is short and not much of a cliff-hanger, but at least it keeps you wondering eh? ^_^ And there is a lot of controversy against this employee already! lol. I am going to have WAY too much fun with this, but for me to continue..I need you to R&R!! No reviews, no new chapters, and that is final. So review! . 


	2. The Arrival

Alright, I have obviously gotten some reviews since I am back to haunt you. *cackles evilly* But I need more if you really want to inspire me!  
  
This chapter is a little longer, and is mostly in Marisa's perspective. BTW, Korva and Coey are my two closest friends, and keep me in check. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nenuiel: *grabs Inu-yasha* mine Mine MINE!!!!! *Sees Sessho-maru* Definitely Mine!!! *glomps the pretty lord*  
  
Korva: *sighs* There she goes again.  
  
Coey: Do you think we should stop her? *glances at Nenuiel hug-choking the two brothers*  
  
Korva: Naw, let her have her fun.  
  
Coey: We do disclaimer then? *Korva nods*  
  
Korva: Despite her deepest desires, Nen-chan does not own Inu-yasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Please don't sue her for loving her bishounen. *bows*  
  
Coey: Now onto story! *chews on Oreo*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Blood Oath: The Arrival  
  
~*~*~  
  
The taxi quickly drove away as a woman picked up some of the luggage around her. It was a cool winter afternoon, and she felt snow on the air. *Better get up to the temple,* she thought. She had only been there three times, once for the interview, and the other times to help her get to know the family. Still, it felt like she really was coming home. She slung one large bag unto her back, and arranged the three smaller bags on top of her two roll-away suitcases. Marisa looked up the long flight of staircases and groaned amusingly. "I guess I could carry a couple up first, and then ask for help with the others," she said to the wind. It whispered gently around her blue earmuff, like it was speaking to her. She nodded her head, then murmured, "I did tell them I was a hard worker, I guess this is a test to prove that." She rolled her shoulders and began the slow and tedious climb just as the first few snowflakes began to fall.  
  
Kagome sat her desk, trying to study for her English exam as a snowflake came through a cracked gap and landed on her test book. Sighing, she stood up and closed the window, then stared at the staircase that was starting to quickly gain a pure white coat. *Damn,* she thought, *this is going to keep me here longer than expected.* She groaned, "Inu-yasha is going to kill me..." Then something else caught her eye. Climbing up the stairs was a shadow of a woman. She was obviously dragging something, but the thickness of the falling snow prevented Kagome from seeing exactly what. Worrying that it may be a lost mother with a sick child, she ran down the stairs to tell her mom what she had seen. "Mom! There is a woman outside! I think she has a passed out kid with her!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi immediately rose from her sewing project and headed straight towards the door, with Kagome right behind her. Before either could reach it, the door swung open, allowing the now-howling snowstorm to come in. It took all three women to close it after the caller came inside. Panting from the exertion, Kagome finally looked up at the visitor, and stared. She was tall, very tall. At first Kagome thought she was six foot. Upon further inspection she saw she was about 5"8, the flattering black trench coat she wore made her appear taller. She had dark brown hair, almost black, which fell in a single braid to a few inches above her knees. A navy blue scarf covered the bottom half of her face, bringing out the blue in her light grey eyes. Kagome watched as gloves that matched the scarf pulled off her mask and revealed high cheek bones, a slim nose, and rosy pink lips that stood out against her pale skin. *She's beautiful,* thought Kagome, awed.  
  
The lady caught Kagome's eyes as she gently, yet sadly, smiled. "You must be Kagome, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," she said in musical tones. It finally dawned on Kagome who it was as her mother made introductions, "Kagome this is Marisa, I already told you why she is here." Marisa made a graceful bow, and, so that she was not outdone, Kagome followed suit. "Why don't you show Marisa where she will be staying?" Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter. "S.sure..this way," said Kagome as she picked up a few of the bags and made her way up the stairs.  
  
*Feudal Era*  
  
"Why can't I go through the well?" Growled a very irritated, and wet, Inu- yasha. Kaede-baba sighed, "The snow is almost two feet deep, and still falling. If it be snowing like this in Kagome's time as well, that path be closed." Shippou cried out, "You mean Kagome can never come back?!" At that thought Sango's eyes became moist, and Miroku tried to comfort her by rubbing her butt. "Hentai!!!" But in her anxiousness she did not hit him as hard. "No," said the old woman, "but the path will remain sealed until the storms end. Ye will have to wait until that time." Inu-yasha crossed his arms, thoroughly annoyed, as well as worried. *I can't protect her from this side.damn it all. Live Kagome, live until I can come to save you!*  
  
*Higurashi Shrine*  
  
Marisa smiled amused as she followed the girl up the staircase. *She must have been expecting a blonde, why else would she be so surprised?* She chuckled softly despite her attempts to stop herself. Kagome gave a slight glance over her shoulder before continuing down the hallway. The smile disappeared as Marisa studied the change in Kagome's walk pattern. Before, it had been slightly unstable, and a little skittish. Now, it was firm, with more than a small amount of anger put into each step. They stopped at the last door in the corridor, and Kagome forcefully pushed open the door. She entered and carelessly dropped the bags she carried on the floor, and then turned to walk out of the room. "Wait, Kagome-san, before you leave.I have something for you." Marisa said very respectively as she shuffled through one of her smaller bags. The girl stopped and reluctantly turned to wait. "Gomen," Marisa began, "I did not mean to laugh at you. Ah, here they are." She picked up a package wrapped in pink tissue paper. Bowing slightly, she handed over the package and said, "Please accept these as a token of my apologies, as well as my gratitude for allowing me to work here. I know it is hard for you to allow me to live with you." Kagome, some of her anger dissipated by the seemingly sincere apology, took the gift and stared at the woman in front of her. "I have nothing to give you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I don't expect anything in return." Marisa gave another of her soft smiles as she added, "These are homemade, I hope you enjoy them." Kagome gave another short bow before leaving the room. Returning to her desk, she carefully unwrapped the tissue paper. Inside the package were six large chocolate-covered rice balls. She nibbled daintily on one and smiled broadly. *These are really good, and they even have almonds in them. How did she know I liked almonds?* She took a big bite before the answer came to her, "I guess she asked Mom what I liked." She heard Marisa moving things around, *I guess it won't be that bad having her around if she makes rice balls like this all the time.*  
  
Marisa gently placed a photo on top of her fold-out desk. She had no 'real' furniture in her room, but she liked it that way. Her futon was folded up neatly against the wall underneath the window, and her clothing was now stored in a trunk that Mrs. Higurashi was kind enough to provide. Suddenly, a slight itching around her ears caught her attention. She growled, "I forgot about the earmuffs...kami, they itch." She quickly removed the warm covers from her ears. She gingerly fingered the very tips of her ears; they had rubbed continuously against the fabric and were now sore. She looked into the small mirror she had brought and studied her reflection. "They really wouldn't notice, unless they really looked, or really did see the supernatural everyday. She smirked at that thought. Then she looked sadly at the photo residing to her right. "I guess you're not very proud of me are you? Choosing a life that cost me my humanity," her family said nothing as she gazed at their smiling faces. A single tear fell from a very dark grey eye as she whispered, "I miss you all so much, but this place should help me ease the pain, he told me it would..." *But what if it doesn't? What would I do?* She discontinued the thought, for she did not want to think of what could possibly happen as rivers formed down her cheeks.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Oooo~!! A mystery! And another lame cliffhanger! At least this chapter is longer. ^_^; I hope to add more action and adventure next time, but I wanted to go more into depth with Marisa, so you could get to know her personality. Yeah so uh.R& R!! You know I will not add more until I get more reviews!! 


	3. Games and a Fatal Dance

Hullo!! I'm back!! ^_^ *does a happy dance* Thank you so much for the reviews.. they really inspire me to do better work.  
  
Anyway.in this chapter things really start to heat up! Inu-yasha manages to get through the well and..gah.I'm going to ruin my story. Just read!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Inu-yasha: Will someone please stop this crazy bitch?! She's going to kill me before the story is done..  
  
Sessho-maru: *sneaking from behind* If you were a full demon, you wouldn't be so vulnerable.  
  
Inu-yasha: Oh yeah? Then why haven't you been able to get rid of her?  
  
Sessho-maru: *growls* Speak not of what you don't understand!  
  
Nenuiel: Inu-chan! Sessho-san! I have been looking for you everywhere! *glomps both brothers* I really missed you..did you miss me?  
  
Inu-yasha and Sessho-maru: NO!!  
  
Nenuiel: Aw.who cares.you are mine now..  
  
Inu-yasha and Sessho-maru: WE BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!  
  
Nenuiel: *pouts* I hate it when you're both right...  
  
Inu-yasha: Can we just get on with the story..  
  
Sessho-maru: Please.  
  
Nenuiel: All right.but if you boys don't start treating me better I will make you do some really interesting things..*both gulp nervously*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Blood Oath: Games and a Fatal Dance  
  
~*~*~  
  
*So soft..so warm.* Marisa turned onto her back, sighing in bliss. The futon really was comfortable, it seemed to mold to every curve of her body. Her eyes snapped open, realizing that something wasn't right. She sat up quickly, and soaked up her surroundings. She was lying on a four poster canopy bed, which was made from dark ebony. Silk waterfalls cascaded in red elegance to the black tile floor, matching the sheets that tangled themselves around her waist. That's when she noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes at all, revealing her naked bosom to the multiple candles that floated about the scarlet room. Two of which were a very interesting shade of black. Marisa's eyes flashed annoyed as she called out, "Very amusing!" She wrapped herself with one of the sheets. "How the hell did you get in here?!" A low chuckle resonated, "How do you think?" A snarl escaped her throat, "I am not in the mood for games." She flicked her hand out toward the black blazes.  
  
The flames of the two candles flickered, then roared to life. They expanded, and slowly began taking a shape of a person. Small details were soon added, such as the black robe that was trimmed in silver. Ghostly white hands appeared from the multiple folds, as well as a tall and regal neck crowned with silver and onyx. Black hair fell below broad shoulders, gleaming like a raven's wing. The matching black eyes stared at Marisa slightly bemused as he said, "You don't have to be so harsh.." His smirk, however, told the woman on the bed of what he truly thought. She scowled, "Well, this is MY mind, and you seemed to rather enjoy that."  
  
"I did," he admitted simply. His pale lips pulled back into a leering grin, "Did you know you flush most enchantingly when you get mad?"  
  
"Hentai."  
  
"I may as well be," he said, "rather that than a desire-less celibate." Marisa rose stiffly from the bed, her orange eyes never leaving the handsome creature in front of her. "What do you want anyway. don't you have other people to bother?" The man tsked, "Shouldn't you show a little more respect to me? After all, I am a-"  
  
"No need to remind me what you are. Please state your business, my lord," she spat out the last two words is distaste. He gave her look, showing he was no longer amused, and said seriously, "You journey is not yet done, though you reside in the land of the rising sun." Marisa narrowed her eyes, but allowed him to continue, "Happiness thoust will not meet, until thy travels are complete. Man's best friend is the key, he will lead you where thy heart will be set free."  
  
"Are you quite done?" Marisa stated angrily, frustrated, "I do need to rest." The black-robed man stoically stood still as he stared pityingly at her. As he began to fade, he added, "This warning I give to thee, liberty comes not freely. Much blood before thou linger, until thy heart turns from sorrow and anger. After that, who knows what's in store? Maybe friendship, maybe something more?" The words faded into the air with him. Marisa stood, looking thoughtfully at the spot where her tormenter had just recently resided. The room began to dissolve without it's creator to support it. As she fell into the serene blue that took its place she contemplated, *If my journey does not end here, then where does it?*  
  
*Higurashi Shrine*  
  
Kagome, newly awakened, looked out her window and groaned, "How am I supposed to get to the well with this much snow in the way?" The snowstorm had delivered a good amount of snow, at the least three feet of the fluffy powder. *For once," she said, "I wish that Inu-yasha was here.* She brushed her hair a couple of times before reconsidering her thought. No, it wasn't the only time that she had wished that Inu-yasha had come to her. Even though she really tried to hide it from herself, the desire that Inu-yasha come and carry her away always haunted her. Sometimes she even wished that he would come to her at night, and shamelessly admit love for her then kiss her gently before... "Kagome? Are you awake?" A few knocks resonated on her door. "It's almost 10:00." She cracked open her door and said, "Yeah Mom, I'm awake." Mrs. Higurashi sighed in relief, "Good, I wanted you to get some sleep, but our heat broke down last night, so Grandpa and I have to go marching through the snow to get some fuel for the generator. It may take us a while." Kagome nodded her head in understanding and asked, "What time do you want me to wake up Souta?"  
  
"He's already awake."  
  
"Already awake?"  
  
"Yes, he's helping Marisa shovel up some of the snow." Kagome's eyes widened with surprise, Souta was up and doing chores? She then heard her brother laughing outside. "Marisa made it into a game," Mrs. Higurashi told her bewildered daughter, "and they have been at it for quite some time. Well, I will see you later sweetheart, and if you leave before we return; say hi to your little dog-eared friend and the others." With that, she turned and disappeared over the ledge of the staircase. "Oh, and please help with shoveling the yard a little bit please, before you go." Kagome sighed as she replied, "Yes mother." She quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a warm turtleneck before running outside. The bright winter sun caused her to blink rapidly as she took in the grounds, which then caused her to blink in disbelief.  
  
A ten by twelve foot rectangle had already been shoveled out, clearing out half of the way to the well. It was obvious why it took such a short time as Kagome watched Marisa and her younger brother playing a game she had never seen before. Both players held a large shovel filled with snowballs, and were trying to fling its contents to marked targets without hitting the opponent. Marisa was nearly covered with the white stuff, when she was threatened by another flurry of winter artillery. She gracefully stepped out of the way, but was still hit partially in the face and right side of her body. "That's 24 for me and 9 for you, Souta," came a voice from within a white mask. Souta scowled, "It's no fair.you're taller than me!" He was barely marked, with a few white splotches scattered across his body. Marisa laughed as she whipped the snow off her face, "Then perhaps you would like Kagome-san to join your team?" Souta blinked surprised as he noticed his elder sister for the first time, "Hey Kagome!!"  
  
*She looks so surprised,* Marissa noted, turning to her left to face the girl, *it's not that difficult to sense her presence.* She placed her shovel in front of her and leaned on it as she asked, "Do you want to join us, Kagome-san?" Kagome nodded, "My mom asked me to help." Marisa cocked an eyebrow, looking at her with sparkling green eyes. "Help? Don't you mean more like play? This IS a game," she stated simply. She stood up straight again catching Kagome's eye, "Now, are you going to go solo, or are you going to join Souta and try to conquer me?" She smiled gently, her eyes twinkling with mischief, and an unspoken challenge. "Try?" Kagome said, obviously bristled by Marisa's offer, "We are going to beat you!" Picking up a shovel, she placed herself next to Souta and began making snowballs. Marisa tossed her full load at them, and started a fun-filled battle.  
  
*Feudal Era*  
  
Inu-yasha was reaching his limit, it had been almost been 24 hours since he was told to wait out the storm. Everyone in Kaede's hut sat quietly watching the Hanyou pace frustratingly across the small space. None of them wanted to provoke him, he might turn in full rage toward his aggravator, or worse, turn into a full Youkai. "When will it be over, old hag?" He spoke for the first time in hours, his voice slightly hoarse as he asked, "When should I be able to go through the well?" Kaede poked the small fire thoughtfully before replying, "The storm be almost dead, you may be able to go through now. But I would not...." Inu-yasha had already left the hut. The old woman sighed and finished, "...go now, the snow be really thick." Sango stiffly rose as she murmured, "It won't matter to him, he's determined to go no matter what."  
  
"I agree," said Miroku, "Inu-yasha is more than willing to trudge through the snow. But for what reason I do not know." Shippou slightly wagged his tail as he yipped excitingly, "Isn't it obvious? He's going to get Kagome!"  
  
"Something be different this time, little kitsune, Inu-yasha be more worried," Kaede told the little fox. Miroku nodded in silent agreement as Sango asked, "Do you think Kagome is in danger?" The wise miko furrowed her brow, "I know not, but something is amiss."  
  
Inu-yasha had leapt on roofs in the village until he got to the forest, where he jumped tree to tree in record speed. "Damn it all," he growled, "something had better not happened to her." Seeing a vision of Kagome on the ground, lying in a pool of her own blood, made his heart skip a beat. The well was finally within sight, even though he couldn't tell with his eyes filled with tears. And they did not come from just the wind, either. *I'm coming Kagome, I'm coming for you!* Landing in the familiar clearing, he ran to the well and jumped into it, praying he was not too late.  
  
*Higurashi Shrine*  
  
"That was so good!!" Kagome stretched happily. After two hours of snow rocket, which they called the game, a hot soup felt good to both the stomach and the body. "What's it called again?" Marisa responded without turning away from washing the dishes, "Clam chowder, it's an American favorite. We're fortunate your mother left some extra clams." Kagome nodded in agreement before sneezing violently. Marisa turned around with a concerned, gentle expression emanating from her brown eyes, "You should take a warm bath, you're soaked to the bone." Kagome opened her mouth to argue but was silenced by Marisa saying, "I can clean up here, it won't take me long, and I have a feeling you don't want to get sick." Remembering that she had a mission to return to, Kagome nodded and headed upstairs. A few minutes later, she eased herself into a hot bathtub. Sighing, she relaxed and let the warm water soothe her sore muscles. *At least the way to the well is clear,* she thought. *I should probably go after my bath.* She heard light footsteps out in the hallway, then Marisa's door opening. She smiled as she recalled the ringing, bell-like laughter she had heard only an hour before, it was so different from the sobbing she heard last night. *I wonder...* then she resumed to quickly washing herself so she could leave for the Feudal Era.  
  
Marisa felt better than she had in two whole months. She almost skipped up the stairs as she headed towards her room. *I haven't laughed this openly since...since...* She really couldn't remember the last time she had so been so satisfied, but in the deepest depths of her soul she still felt empty. At first, she hadn't meant to create snow rocket, she had actually thrown shovel loads like that to vent the anger that had consumed her after waking. It was Souta who said the snow would stay in the air longer if they were snowballs, and snow rocket was created. The frustration, however, still lingered in her. "My journey is not done indeed. He was the one who told me to come here!" She knew she had to get rid of her anger, or they would definitely notice what she didn't want them to see. Going over to her large bag, she carefully pulled out her prized katana. *As long as I go outside, it should be fine to practice.* Holding the sheathed blade in her left hand, she flew quickly down the stairs, into the cold air outside. Breathing slowly, she carefully freed her mind of any inhabitations, including last night's visitor. Closing her eyes, she precisely unsheathed her blade, listening to its waking ring. She murmured out loud, "Konnichiwa, my Blue Fate." Opening her eyes, she swiftly stepped into a practiced combo of sword movements and steps. She felt her frustration leave her as she moved with her blade, becoming one with it. Its whistling song pierced the silent air as it swung gracefully forward, then to the side. She leapt-skipped to her next position, which was a relaxed defense pose. Straightening, she fell into the more complicated forms of Kendo, letting herself fly across the ground.  
  
Kagome checked her supplies one last time. She didn't want to leave anything behind, the fewer amounts of times she goes through the well, the better. Grinning, pleased, she lugged her heavy backpack unto her shoulders. Praying that Marisa wouldn't see her, Kagome, as silently as she could, snaked through the corridors of the house. *What will I tell her if she sees me? Maybe I could tell her a friend called...and uh...needed some supplies since her mother was sick! Yeah, that should leave her with no qualms.* To her surprise, and relief, Marisa didn't appear at all throughout the house. Thinking she was past the woman, she bounded outside before stopping in her tracks. Her jaw dropped wide open as she watched the display before her. Marisa had a sword in her hand, as was performing a bunch of complicated steps right in front of the well house. But Kagome was so entranced by what she was seeing, she really didn't care. She had never really cared for swordsmanship, for she had thought it was only masculine, and done with crude swings and cuts. Marisa shoved that theory straight down the drain. Finesse was in every swing, and each move was well calculated. *It's a dance,* Kagome realized, *It's a dance with a sword!* She continued watching Marisa dance, entranced, and ignored the fact that the swordswoman was slowly getting closer. Her back had, for the last few moves, been faced towards Kagome, and the girl saw no reason to be alarmed. Until Marisa suddenly turned around, leapt into the air, and started coming down yelling, "Winter's Wind!" It was far too late to move from the killing blow, and Kagome could only stare horrified into surprised grey eyes.  
  
She could feel the last of her frustration leave her as Marisa finished off with one her favorite moves. "Winter's Wind!" she cried, and found herself looking into a pair a frightened hazel eyes. *Oh kami! Kagome!* She couldn't pull out, gravity pulled her towards the terrified girl. *Curse it! Somebody help her!*  
  
Inu-yasha scurried out of the well as fast as he could, and as he flung open the well shrine's doors, he heard, "Winter's Wind!" He saw a woman with long, blackish hair falling towards Kagome, blade bared and ready to kill. *NO!* He started unsheathing Tetsusaiga as he ran to the huddled girl. "KAGOME~!!!"  
  
*Who?* Marisa thought as she continued falling. The presence felt different to her, but she sensed the protectiveness in his voice. She knew he would save the one he called.  
  
*Inu-yasha?* Kagome begged. "Please..." she whispered before closing her eyes, bracing herself for the pain.  
  
A sharp ringing permeated the air, almost deafening her. Kagome, shaking, opened her eyes. And saw red. *Oh god...* she rubbed her eyes, expecting blood. To her surprise, her eyes were dry, except for the tears of fright. She looked up and saw silver hair. "Inu...yasha...." she chokingly called his name. He didn't turn toward her, keeping his eye on Marisa. "Are you ok?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I'm ok."  
  
Sword loose in her grasp, Marisa let out a visible sigh of relief. That silver haired young man, no, Hanyou, stopped her and that's all that mattered. She did not, however, like the look in his golden eyes. She tightened her grip.  
  
Inu-yasha sighed inwardly at Kagome's response. He smelled no blood, so he knew she wasn't hurt physically. He had just wanted to make sure though. Growling he called out, "YOU BITCH!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR TRYING TO HURT KAGOME!!!" With that, he leapt, aiming Tetsusaiga at the demon's heart.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heheheh...cliffhanger!!! ^_^ And you are all going to kill me when I say I don't think I'll be able to post tomorrow. *avoids flying sharp objects* Whoa, whoa!! Just be patient with me ok?!! I didn't think I wouldn't post this one today.........so who knows what will happen. Please R&R, they might inspire me to write faster! 


	4. Misunderstandings and Confusion

*hums* I really have no inspiration...*goes play Inu-yasha video game for a while, then finally reads the 11 manga* Ok, that gives me enough to at least start.  
  
Is my summary too, uh, unoriginal? Do I need it to make it more fascinating? Because I don't see that many reviews. ;__; Hieis2Dremer is the only person who is really constant, thanks for your support!! *glares at other readers that sift through but don't review*  
  
Alright on to disclaimer:  
  
Nenuiel: *sitting right in front of the computer* Gah! I am so uninspired!!  
  
Sessho-maru: Perhaps you should stop righting the story....not many people are reading it.  
  
Nenuiel: Kel ianna. (Quenya from Tolkein's Middle-Earth, basically means go to hell)  
  
Sessho-maru: *smirks* So you are finally annoyed with me eh? Do you wish me to go?  
  
Nenuiel: No! *hugs the pretty demon gently* I want you to stay....forever. *Sessho-maru blinks in surprise, and doesn't move*  
  
Inu-yasha: *watches the couple from a safe distance* While she's distracted..... *tries to escape but is the door is spelled*  
  
Nenuiel: Don't even think about Inu-yasha! That door is spelled until I allow to go..which won't be for a while.  
  
Inu-yasha: But Mistress Takahashi will miss us! *Sessho-maru nods, in agreement with his brother*  
  
Nenuiel: *sighs* She may own you, my two youkai, but I get to play with you until to the story's over. So just shut up and be quiet, or I really do what I threatened last time. *returns to typing as the two brothers exchange glances*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Blood Oath: Misunderstandings and Confusion  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome stared in shock as Inu-yasha leapt forward to attack Marisa. She knew she should do something, but the Hanyou's words kept her from reacting. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR TRYING TO HURT KAGOME!!!" kept ringing through her ears. *Does that mean...does that mean you really care, Inu- yasha?* she thought lovingly to herself as she mindlessly watched the two battle before her.  
  
Marisa wasn't all that surprised when he came to fight her. She understood, if she had seen a loved one being attacked, she too would brawl without asking questions. His first strike had been easy to spot, and she could see the surprise in his eyes when she blocked his blow. As they continued fighting, she could see he was relatively untrained, and had moves that caught her off guard every now and again. She loved it. The empty spot that had been empty was now full, as she fought toe to toe with the dangerous fiend. At first, she had tried to communicate with him, telling him to stop, before she had finally given up. *More....More!!* She cried inwardly as they continued to struggle, blades crashing against each other again and again. Blue Fate was a silver wind, too fast to be seen by the human eye. Until the Hanyou trapped the sword in a position where she would have to release her blade, or lose her hand. Bright red blood trickled down her wrist, then dropped to stain the white snow below. He was cutting through her slowly, as if giving her a chance to let go. She locked her eyes onto his, smirking as she relinquished her blade.  
  
*Damn...she's good.* Inu-yasha reluctantly admitted to himself as their duel raged. He had expected to slice her blade in half in one blow, so was very surprised to find her blocking, then attacking him. She had even struck his body every once in a while, but since he wore his fire rat robes, she couldn't wound him. Earlier, she had tried to tell him to stop, but ceased after realizing he wasn't going to until either one of them was dead. The two swords sang songs as they clashed and rang against the others length. Then he caught her in a position he had picked up on his journey. She would have to let go of her sword, or risk losing a hand. She looked at the blood running down her arm, staining her light blue sweater, then looked up at him, light green eyes shining. He watched her let go of her blade. He furrowed his eyebrows; he did not like that smirk that etched itself across her face. Growling, he stated, "You know you are going to die, don't you, you fucking bitch?" The smile was still there as he told her this, and appeared to grow wider when he finished. Then she started to laugh, which caught him completely off guard. "What's so funny?" he snarled at her. Still laughing, she answered, "Die? Me? I haven't even begun to fight!!" With that, she punched him in his stomach.  
  
Her laughter started to die as he heated up the battle again. *He certainly didn't like being punched like that,* she chuckled as she dodged his sword. He growled at her for laughing at him. Then he swung another fierce blow that would have cleaved her in two if she hadn't done a back flip to escape. Crouching close to the ground on her landing, she swung her leg out to take his feet from under him, and succeeded. As he scrambled to get off the ground, she prepared for the next round of attacks. *Thank kami for Bushido,* she thought as he swung his sword at her head. Ducking, she added, *And it's really good I started at age nine...* As he arched his blade over her she rolled out of the way, stood up and kicked him from the side. But as he flew back, his sword curved and cut into her left forearm. Marisa hissed as the pain flashed through her. From what she could feel, the wound was pretty deep. If the blade had been even an inch closer, she would have lost her arm. Blue became quickly overrun with dark red blood, causing it to stick to her skin. Some of her hair, which had been a high ponytail, stuck to her arm as well. She reached up with her right hand, already slick with bright crimson, and tried to apply pressure. Taking a couple of steps back, Marisa knew she couldn't fight like this. She was losing blood fast, and needed immediate medical care. Looking at the feral smile on the Hanyou in front of her, she knew she wasn't going to get that anytime soon.  
  
"Finally feeling the pain, bitch?" he asked arrogantly as he watched his foe grab her arm with a bloody hand. She didn't answer, allowing him to gloat. He looked deep into her magenta eyes before telling her, "I have had enough with your stupid antics, it's time for you to die!!!" He jumped into the air, and started coming down in an attack similar to what she had just recently performed.  
  
When Kagome saw Marisa being wounded by Inu-yasha, she finally came back to reality. *Kami...* Kagome thought as she watched blood trickle down the woman's arm. Kagome stood up quickly as her Hanyou jumped into the air, then came down to kill Marisa as she had almost killed her. Taking a deep breath, Kagome let out a loud command, "OSUWARI!!!!"  
  
Inu-yasha fell to the ground, inches from his opponent's body. *Shit! What is she doing! Is she trying to kill herself?* He cried out in his mind as he watched Kagome run toward the demon bitch with a worried expression on her face, *Kagome, no!!*  
  
*So that's what the Rosary is for....a subduing spell.* Marisa looked interestingly at the Hanyou lying on the ground. "Marisa-san! Are you alright?!" She heard Kagome run up to her side and looked down. "Hai, I'll be fine after I get some bandages." She saw the girl blink at her face, then nod solemnly. "Hey! What's going on out here?" Came Mrs. Higurashi's voice. "Marisa-san! You're hurt!" her employer cried out in dismay. Marisa tried to calm the hysterical woman, "It's not as bad as it looks. I just need some first aid."  
  
"Kagome who did this? How did it happen? Thank goodness your friend was here, it might have been worse," Mrs. Higurashi ranted at her daughter. Kagome remained silent, not quite sure what to say. Marissa answered for her, "It was just a big misunderstanding Higurashi-san, and it was all my fault. I was practicing my Kendo out here, since it was so nice, and Kagome came outside. I didn't see her, so I ended up almost killing her." Inu- yasha started to rise in disbelief as Marisa hung her head in shame, "If weren't for...uh....Kagome's friend, I would have killed her." Mrs. Higurashi stood in shock at her employee's confession. "You didn't tell me you know Kendo..." she said softly. Marisa nodded, "And Bushido, I should have told you. As soon as my wounds are taken care of, I'll leave. I am a danger to this family." Turning, Marisa started walking towards the house. *I know they want me to leave, who would want me after what I just did?* she thought bitterly as she closed the door behind her.  
  
*Later, inside the house*  
  
"You need stitches, Marisa-san," Grandpa told her. "The wound is very deep."  
  
"It'll be fine. I heal very fast," she replied in a drone-like voice. Her dark grey eyes were barely opened as she sat allowing the last layer of bandages to be applied. Inu-yasha still couldn't believe that she didn't tell of the battle that ensued after he had saved Kagome. He looked over to the girl sitting next to him. He could tell she was thinking of the same thing, just much more deeply. Marisa rose, her sticky hair waving behind her. "I shall go pack my things now," she told the occupants of the room. "It wasn't all your fault!!!" cried a voice beside him. Wincing from the sudden loud noise, he looked to his left. Kagome's eyes were slick with tears as she looked up at the girl so prepared to take all the blame. "What are you talking about Kagome-san?" Marisa asked, "You were the victim here, how could it have not been my fault? If I hadn't been practicing, you wouldn't have been threatened..."  
  
"I don't care!!" Kagome cried, "I didn't get hurt, not even a scratch. Why should you go away when nothing even happened to me?!" Inu-yasha had to admire her, who else would have been so willing to forgive a woman who had almost killed her? He looked back at Marisa, and said, "I kinda agree with Kagome, the one who got most seriously hurt here was you." He could smell Kagome's surprise, and delight that he would support her. Marisa looked sadly, yet defiantly as she said, "That may be true....but what if it happens again? And what if you weren't here to stop it?"  
  
"It won't," Kagome spoke up, "because I'll be more careful next time. I was being a real baka watching without alerting you to my presence." Inu-yasha glared at her, *WHAT?! She just stood there and watched a naked sword swing around? She is such a....* "Baka!" he snapped without meaning to. Gulping nervously, he stared into Kagome's angry eyes, but as she opened her mouth to speak, another voice came from it. "You have no place to call her such, young man," Mrs. Higurashi chided him. "From what it sounds like, you were the one who fought and wounded without asking. This puts you in the same place as my daughter." Inu-yasha gaped at her as she turned towards Marisa, "Marisa-san, I can sense your regret, and I know you would prevent this from happening again. There is no need for you to leave."  
  
"But Higurashi-san....."  
  
"No buts. This was just one big accident, and I am sure we all learned from this. Please stay." Marisa looked at all the occupants of the room with surprise, and gratefulness poured from her green-grey eyes. "As you wish, Higurashi-san." Inu-yasha stood up, turned to Kagome and said, "Come on, this is settled, now lets go. We have shards to collect!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-yasha as if he were an idiot, "I think you owe Marisa- chan an explanation." He blinked at her and said, "An explanation of what? Why I fought her? I think she already knows that reason." Kagome sighed, shaking her head. *Sometimes he can be such an idiot.* She tried to explain to him, "No....not for that. To explain what you are. And where you are from, as well as how you got here." Inu-yasha snorted, "Why does she need to know?"  
  
"So she's not as confused to what is going on around here!!" she yelled at him. He snarled and started to approach her when a voice murmured quietly, "He's a Hanyou." All eyes turned to her as Marisa stood there going into deeper description, "A half-demon, and from the clothing, I'd say he was from the Edo period. And he also looks to be of the dog variety of demons. Maybe wolf."  
  
"I'm no fucking wolf!!"  
  
"Watch your tongue, young man!"  
  
Kagome blinked surprised at her, "How did you know?" The girl smiled shyly, "I have a great love for mythology and history. I know at least one fact for every mythical creature and era that has ever existed." The two girls shared a smile, before noticing that Inu-yasha was still having a lecture about manners. "Uh, mom? I think Inu-yasha gets the point," Kagome told her mother as she grabbed a bewildered youkai. "I think you better go, Kagome- chan," Marisa said gently. "I'll watch and see how you come to and fro." Kagome nodded before picking up her bag and leading Inu-yasha from the house.  
  
Marisa followed them to the well shrine still in a state of disbelief. First, Mrs. Higurashi wanted her to stay, despite the threat she posed to the children. Then Kagome called her Marisa-chan, considering her to be a friend. She was also quite moved by the passionate plea that Kagome had put forward, but still relatively worried. *She just doesn't understand,* she thought, *I can sense her....I should have sensed her but didn't.* They now stood in the gloom of the small hut, and Marisa looked at them curiously. Kagome gave her a reassuring smile as she explained, "This is how Inu-yasha and I go back to the Feudal Times." Inu-yasha rolled his eyes annoyed, "Lets just go, wench." Kagome gave him a cold glance, "Don't call me that! I'll say that word!" It took all of Marisa's self control to keep from bursting into laughter. *They act so much like a couple,* she softly grinned, *they actually do make a really kawaii pair...* They argued ferociously as she cleared her throat, "Don't you think you should be going?" The two stopped and looked at her. "Oh yeah....right," Kagome said, embarrassed. Inu-yasha just hopped onto the edge of the well, turning his face from Marisa. "Sorry about the wounds," was his curt farewell as he jumped in. He disappeared. Marisa blinked rapidly, for she had sworn she had seen something beside the red haori. "It's magic," Kagome said thinking she was blinking in confusion, "and forgive him, he can sometimes be a really mean jerk."  
  
"I understand," Marisa told her gently. "You better go before he comes back and yells at you." Kagome nodded and jumped into the well. Just as she disappeared, a white hand took a grip of Kagome's slender wrists. His black eyes focused briefly on the observer, then vanished with the girl. "Jikan- sama?" Marisa gasped in surprise as she leaned over the edge of the well, ignoring the searing pain that flowed from both wounds. Peering into its depths, she saw no sign of the supernatural being. Realizing the pain, she eased her wound arm and hand into more comfortable positions. *What was he doing with Kagome?* she thought as she walked from shrine. Her violet eyes narrowed in concentration as she went over the options. She sighed, "I'll guess I will have to ask the next time I see him." Looking back at the hut, she considered jumping through and asking him. *I don't want to risk it, not with these wounds* She turned back towards the house, reciting his poem in her head, *Or is it because I don't want to miss my chance?* ~*~*~  
  
That was so much fun to write! I love describing the blood that poured from Marisa's wounds. That Jikan is shrouded in mystery isn't he? And what is his connection with Marisa? If you want to find out, SEND SOME REVIEWS!! I am now allowing anonymous reviews, so there is no excuse if you don't send one. R&R, R&R, R&R!!!!!! 


	5. Time and Tomorrow

I'm back! ^_^ I don't think that many people missed me though...*looks around reviews*  
  
I think the only reason I am continuing writing this is to have something to do..and satisfy Hieis2Dreamer. ()  
  
Anyway....sorry for the delay....I have been rather busy of late. Warning to those reading, I will discontinue this story if I don't start getting more reviews. So tell your friends to read if you want me to continue. Thanks.  
  
WARNING: This has somewhat Yuri stuff in it, so read at your own risk. Do not complain to me that you weren't warned.  
  
I originally didn't write the story with the lemony stuff in it...it just happened. And it is my first attempt, so don't make too much fun.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nenuiel: Do you all hate me? Is that why I am not getting any reviews? ;__;  
  
Korva: Aawww...don't cry Nen-chan! *hugs*  
  
Coey: You made Nen-chan cry, you all will pay! I shall haunt you with my w00t ninja skills!  
  
Nenuiel: Its ok Coey-chan, I'll be fine. *smiles sad smile*  
  
Korva: Nen-chan...you need to learn to not be so self-sacrificing. *drags a form wrapped in chains* Look, here's someone to cheer you up!  
  
Inu-yasha: Let me go you crazy whore!!  
  
Nenuiel: Thanks Korva-chan.  
  
Coey: Despite Inu-yasha being wrapped in chains, he does not belong to Nen- chan. *pops Oreo into her mouth*  
  
Nenuiel: . You ruin all my bishy fun Coey!! *Coey laughs*  
  
Korva: Eeww, don't laugh with your mouth full!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Blood Oath: Time and Tomorrow  
  
~*~*~  
  
Her hakama pants rustled gently as she walked down the stairs. She looked into the well for the hundredth time. *Why do I keep on coming here?* Marisa questioned. Shaking her head, causing her traditionally tied hair to sway, she turned to leave the presence of the source of all her curiousity. Her gentai sandals clanked against the tile surface of the Temple grounds as she murmured, "They have been gone for a week now." Pausing, her deep blue-violet eyes searched the sky above her. The Shingoku tree's limbs stretched out, creating a fascinating design of interwoven branches. Even though it was winter, with the branches bare, standing here was always a comfort for some reason. The tree, too, seemed to hold many secrets and mysteries, like the well. Marisa sighed, "I just can't stop thinking about that well can I?" Grandfather had explained the purpose of the well, and how it worked, but she was still confused that Jikan would visit such a humble object. She shivered slightly, the cold permeating her priestess outfit. The temperature had risen during the past week, causing some of the snow to melt, but it was still chilly. Despite this, she stood beneath the tree, thinking. She thought about the well, Jikan, and his ridiculous riddle. She had given up figuring it out a couple days ago, and continued looking for 'man's best friend'. That made her think of Inu-yasha, the Hanyou that had wounded her a week ago. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, she closed her eyes. She found him quite interesting, his striking golden eyes, gleaming silver hair, arrogant attitude, his adorable doggy ears.....  
  
Her eyes snapped open, realization dawning. "A dog is a man's best friend," she said the familiar phrase out loud to the air. She instantly started pacing, running facts and events through her mind. "I'm no fucking wolf!!" rang clearly in her memory. She had easily narrowed him down to two sub- species of youkai, dog or wolf. He denied wolf, so that only left...She smacked herself in the head, feeling like a complete idiot. "Of course! Inu- yasha is man's best friend, in more ways than one," she philosophized. She should have realized it when he defended Kagome. She had always fancied herself as a good riddle solver, but Jikan's had played her for a fool. She ignored this fact as she ran towards the well house, hair flying behind her. She flew open the doors, and jumped over the stairs, landing on the edge of the well. "Marisa-san? What are you doing?" came a soft voice behind her. Looking at Souta, she smiled softly, green eyes ecstatic. "I am finally to going to claim my destiny." Turning from the boy's confused face, she told him gently, "Tell your Mom I'm sorry, but I have to do this."  
  
Souta just looked on, fairly sure that Marisa wouldn't be able to pass, he hadn't been able to. *She won't be able to go through,* he repeated to himself over and over. However, in the depths of his heart, he thought otherwise. Then he heard her softly whisper, "Farewell, Oni-chan." Then he watched her jump into the gloom of the well.  
  
After saying her goodbyes to the small boy behind her, she leapt into the air. Time seemed to slow as she came closer the bottom of the well, then it disappeared, replaced by a dark void. She fell into it.  
  
Souta watched as his adopted older sister vanished, and he felt tears come to his eyes. The shock that came from the knowledge that Marisa could go through quickly passed. He didn't know why, but he got the feeling she would never come back. "Bye, One-san," he whispered to the silence. Then he left the building, trying to think of what he would tell his mother.  
  
She felt Souta's own farewell as she hung in the space that is time. A small tear trickled down her cheek at what he called her. "A little brother discovered a bit too late," she barely breathed. Then she focused her attentions on the area surrounding her. *It's like water,* she thought, turning onto her back. Specks like stars hung everywhere, and she was extremely careful not to touch them. She had a feeling that is what transported you to different areas. After several minutes of just floating, she grew irritated. "Jikan-sama!!" she shouted to the darkness surrounding her, "Jikan!!" Her light orange eyes flickered back a forth, searching among the lights. She saw a shadowed form hovering a good distance from her, but was rapidly approaching to where she was suspended. "About time baka, I was getting tired of just flo-" her words were quickly cut off by a bright red line cutting into her. Yelping in surprise more than pain, she backed away from the figure standing before her. "What are you doing?!" she yelled at the shadow, grasping the small wound opening on her right shoulder. Her eyes flashed violet as she kept her eyes on the silhouette as she thought, *Is he mad at what I did last time?* "Do you not know me Jikan?" her voice barely carried over the space between them. She heard a woman's laugh emanating from the form, its sound maniacal. Marisa, very wary, continued to slowly back away as the woman finally spoke, "I am not Jikan." The shadow vanished, Marisa stopped, looking around. Then she felt a pressure at her back, "I am Asatte." She turned rapidly and looked at the voice, backing away again.  
  
Her hair was black, her eyes shining an interesting color of burgandy. She wore a black robe similar to Jikan's; it was just far more revealing. Her features were also similar to the man, her pale skin standing out starkly against her crimson lips. She smiled evilly as she looked Marisa over. "This must be the little strumpet my brother is so fond of...." She circled around the girl in the center, viewing her from all angles, "I can see why, you have the most beautiful body..." Disappearing quickly, Asatte was suddenly before Marisa, cupping her chin in a strong, yet tender grip. "And she has a very pretty face." She licked her lips in a provocative manner. Marisa, disgusted, swatted away the hand that held her, causing sharp black nails to dig into her skin. Small drops of blood trickled down her jaw line, *This is his sister? Well, that makes a lot of sense. She even has his Hentai manners.* Asatte's eyes widened in glee at the sight of crimson fluid running down her retreating victim's face. Grabbing Marisa into an embrace, she casually licked the blood off the unblemished skin. "Hmmm....it has been a long time since I have had someone to play with...." she breathed as she kissed closer to succulent pink lips. Marisa turned her head, then squirmed madly, trying to break herself from the repulsive position she was in. Asatte only tightened her grip, also wrapping her legs around the girl's waist, trapping the arms more securely. "You won't escape me, my darling," she chuckled, "I will have what I want." Wrapping one of her hands around the head, Asatte released the bonds that held Marisa's hair, letting it drift freely. "You have the most beautiful hair, pet," she said gently as she raked her fingers through its soft silk. As the woman buried her face into her hair, Marisa's eyes became a milky white. Her fingers twitched as something hot coursed through her veins. Just as Asatte was about to touch her lips with her own, she exploded. A light flowed from her in the form of blue lightning, pushing the unsuspecting seductress back. When she recovered, Asatte wrapped the light with glowing red ropes. Eventually the light failed, with Marisa looking up at her with surprised light blue eyes through dark hair. *Why didn't it....*  
  
"That was amusing, pet, but I don't think it affected me the way you wanted it to." Asatte purred. Marisa snarled at her, quickly thinking, then removed one of her sandals and threw it at the supernatural being. As she expected, Asatte easily dodged, but wasn't prepared for the other ramming into her head. Blood dripped from the small wound, as Asatte remained still in shock. She lifted her fingers, brushed the opening, then looked at the crimson staining her fingertips and nails. When she finally looked at Marisa again, her eyes glowed with fury. "You will pay for that pet," she hissed as she raised her hand. A whip, similar in color to the ropes she had used appeared. Thrashing it around, letting it snap, Marisa prepared herself for the worst. She had no weapons, and nothing she had learned could defend herself properly. Knowing it was vain; she turned and fled from the mad woman anyway. Something hot grabbed her ankle, and pulled her back towards the direction she was trying to flee from. Turning around, Marisa followed the pull of the whip, and kicked Asatte in the face, mixing blood from her ankle with the woman's. Asatte growled as she licked some of the blood off her face, then raised her free hand. Marisa stared puzzled, realizing too late what the spirit was up to. Red bounds glowed, encircling her wrists and ankles, then pulled her limbs into a spread eagle position. (aka, legs and arms apart) They tightened as she struggled, cutting into her skin. Her wound on her right wrist reopened, and bled freely. Soon, the area surrounding her hand was sprinkled with ruby droplets. Asatte swiped one of the jewels, and placed it into her mouth, smiling. "You blood tastes good, pet, I shall enjoy sucking every last drop from you. But first, we must remove those clothes," she snickered as she twirled her whip in an elaborate fashion. Then she brought it down, drawing a line from her left shoulder to the right side of her waist.  
  
No sound passed Marisa's lips as the whip flew across her skin. She only glared with orange-red eyes at her attacker. Asatte gave her prisoner an amused glance, "So...you are one of those strong ones eh? Don't worry pet, I will make you scream soon enough." She arched her weapon across the girl's two legs, causing some of the red fabric to fall forward. Blood had now started to flow from the first one, littering red dew throughout her white Juban. Seeing the blood, Asatte resumed her attention to the upper half of Marisa's body, being careful not to hit the face. Again and again the whip stung the air, tearing away the white fabric as well as etching red-purple lines against pale skin. Even her arms and back were not spared, allowing the floating hair to be covered with blood. Soon, barely any cloth clung red against the sweat and blood on the body. Not once had Marisa let out a sound, not even a hiss had escaped her lips. Asatte paused and came close to the body trembling from the pain. She bit the white column of Marisa's throat, causing blood to flow from the fresh wound. Licking away the warm fluid, Asatte whispered, "You are very brave pet, most people would have been screaming long before now. I am impressed." She started licking more of the flowing blood, slowly making her way towards the voluptuous hills that is a woman's main feature. Marisa's back arched underneath Asatte's teeth as she bit into the right breast, the whole while caressing the other. Then she gave a similar 'nip' to the left, then resumed kissing away the blood. "Curse...you..." Marisa gasped. Asatte continued licking the blood, going lower as she murmured, "Really darling, you should enjoy this. It is an honor being kissed by a goddess."  
  
"Go..to.....hell...." Marisa spat. Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, Asatte raised her head and looked into red eyes. "I...wou...would..rather..die.!" she continued. "Very well, you shall," said the goddess as she summoned her whip again. "But not before I have my way with you."  
  
"You...you're..sick...."  
  
"So my siblings tell me, sick and mad. But I'd rather be that than the goody tissues that they are. They keep those other two from me." *Kagome and Inu-yasha," Marisa thought, *So that was what Jikan was doing...* Her thoughts ceased as Asatte lashed the whip against her waist, loosening her hakama pants. "No, that's no fun," the woman chuckled, "I want to lick my way up." She wrought her cruel and crude mastery upon Marisa's legs, letting blood flow down to her ankles and drip off her toes. Quickly, the only thing hiding Marisa's womanhood was the small amount of fabric hanging loosely around her hips. Asatte stopped, pleased with her handiwork, "I will allow you this much modesty pet, you will be covered when you die." She then floated down to a tied ankle, and slowly started licking her way up. Marisa, for the first time since the beginning, struggle against her bounds. *No...NO!! I will no die like this!!* Marisa's eyes once again became covered with a white cloud. *I can at least kill myself, in honor...* her thought was cut off by sharp teeth biting into her calve, sucking all the energy she was summoning. "No, no pet. I cannot have you killing yourself before I finished," Asatte whispered as she resumed rising up Marisa's leg. Tears mixed with sweat and blood as the wretched goddess came close to her womanhood. In a last desperation to stop her, Marisa ignored the pain from her ankle as she hit her knee against her, hard. Hissing, Asatte snapped a clawed hand across Marisa's face, scratching her from her right temple to the far side of her left cheek. "Try that again, and I will make this last much longer." Marisa nodded, she was starting to black out from all the blood loss. She felt Asatte stick two fingers into her, but she had no more energy left to fight. She felt two sharp nails pause right next to a barrier. "Ah, so you are a virgin, no wonder you taste so good...." was the last thing Marisa heard before she passed out. Had she stayed up a little longer, Marisa would have felt Asatte's fingers leave her. She would have seen three individuals come to her rescue, and one was very familiar.  
  
Jikan stared in horror in what he remembered as a beautiful and defiant woman. Her skin was crisscrossed with multiple wounds, *Work of Asatte's whip, no doubt.* Almost every inch of her was covered with blood, both dark and light. Her eyes, despite her being unconscious, were still slightly open, glaring a vibrant shade of red. This meant either of two things, she had used all her will power to fool her aggressor, or she was... He was interrupted by Asatte's howling. Turning toward his younger sisters he studied at the situation. Two of the triplets held the third, who was trying viciously to escape her sisters' grasp. "SHE IS MINE JIKAN!! I MARKED HER!!" Asatte screamed as she caught her brother's eye. His black eyes narrowed as he waved one hand at her, "Silence." She was quickly incased in a large black crystal, still yelling at the top of her lungs, yet no words reached their ears. "She is mine," he told the woman plagued by madness, "I claimed her people long before you marked her. Now, return to the prison from which you escaped." The crystal vanished, blessing the onlookers with peace. Returning his gaze to Marisa, tucked safely into one of his sister's arms, he picked up where he left off. "Ototoi, is she..." he questioned the red-haired women not holding the girl. Taking Marisa's chin into her hands, the woman stared deep into the vacant eyes. "No, Oni- sama, mind, soul still intact...." Her black eyes blinked at her brother as he raised his hand, but did not continue. The other woman held the wounded girl gingerly in her arms, "She needs care, brother." Jikan raked his hands through his wavy hair, looking wearingly at his only completely sane sister. "I know Kyo; let us take her to where we take the others." All three floated through the void of time, silent in their hurried trek. They came upon a particularly large light, then stopped. "Wake her up Ototoi."  
  
"Yes, Oni-sama."  
  
"Wait sister. Have you gone made Jikan?" Kyo questioned her brother. "Even if we wake her up, she will most likely pass out in a minute." Her red eyes studied her elder brother, waiting for his response. "It's enough time." She nodded, allowing her long red hair to lightly brush her burden's bloody skin. "Ototoi, please." Placing her hands on both sides of the woman's head, the goddess sent a shock of power through the skull. Marisa's eyes snapped open, in shock and in pain. "Ji...ji..Jikan?" her bitten tongue only just allowed the name to pass her bloody lips. He smiled his leering smile at her, hoping the anger he knew would fill her would give her the energy to do what she must. "You look wonderful." That earned him a barely audible snarl. Continuing to smile, he told her, "Scream Marisa, scream." After giving Kyo a nod, she pushed the girl gently through the shining star. "Do you think they will hear her?" she asked when her arms were empty. "Don't worry, sister, if the humans don't, the demons certainly will."  
  
After being pushed by the red-haired woman, Marisa drifted a little bit more before landing solidly on the hard floor of the well. That, plus Jikan's proposal and Hentai grin, allowed her to open her mouth to scream. She poured all her pain, anger and frustration into it before closing her eyes, blacking out for the second time as a pool of blood formed around her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Woo~!!! Fun ne? I love describing blood, can't you tell? ^_^ *twirls on toes* Did you know that took me 5 freaking hours to write? Well, it did. That is why I want more people to review, so I can feel my hard work is appreciated. R&R, R&R, R&R!!!!!!!! 


	6. The Mark

YAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!!!! REVIEWS!!! *glomps all reviewers* Arigato Gasaimasu!! I know it's only a few, but I appreciate any that I get.  
  
I have to say...out of all the reviews I received, I found Korva-chan's the most interesting. () Oh, by the way, check out her story, To UNLiMiTED. It's on fictionpress.net, and it is where I get some of my bloody descriptions from. ^_^  
  
Also, a special thanks to Goth-fae and Heies2Dreamer, Arigato for reading since the beginning! *hugs*  
  
Oh, and one more thing. I have decided to change the storyline a little bit. Now I am not so sure I want to make this a OC/Sess situation. I think I might place Marisa with Inu-yasha instead. Myhahahaha..I shall play with you minds!! *evil cackle*  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nenuiel: *jumping around like crazy on a DDR (Dancing Dancing Revolution) pad* Sugoi!! I got...reviews!! Celebration time!! *Tsugaru ends*  
  
Sessho-maru: *coldly* Shouldn't you be writing your story right now?  
  
Nenuiel: *snarling* Just because you're not in the story yet doesn't mean you have to rush me!! *pokes his body armor* In any case, you should be extremely nice to me considering that I can control you!! *turns to vent her frustration on Paranoia*  
  
Inu-yasha: Damn, you pissed her off. Not a good idea.  
  
Sessho-maru: For once, little brother, you are right about something.  
  
Inu-yasha: Too bad Mistress Takahashi can't stop her. She should be able to, after all, she owns us.  
  
Sessho-maru: Indeed.  
  
Nenuiel: *collapses on the ground, worn out from DDR* @_@ Too much...Paranoia...  
  
*Sessho-maru sighs as a sweat drop appears on the back of Inu-yasha's head*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Blood Oath: The Mark  
  
~*~*~  
  
A blood-curdling scream shatters the calm of Inu-yasha Forest, startling those passing through its silent shadows. "Itai, itai, itai..." whined Shippou, covering his ears. Inu-yasha, rubbing his ultra-sensitive ears, let out a loud string of curses. "SHIT!! I can't hear a damn thing!!" yelled an angry Hanyou. Kagome stretched out a concerned hand towards the growling demon, "Are you ok Inu-yasha?"  
  
"Yeah, peachy."  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't hear anything," Miroku reminded his friend. "Feh," was his only answer. Sango looked around her, "I wonder where that scream came from? It sounded close, and human."  
  
"You didn't have to tell me that. Anyway, the fucking screamer is most likely dead. You usually don't hear a sound like that without seeing a dead corpse," Inu-yasha stated simply to the group. They stood in silence for while, until Kagome murmured, "Still....." Inu-yasha's eyes softened as he looked at the worried girl, but his voice held an edge, "Don't tell me you want us to go looking for the source?" Kagome nodded, her eyes shining with compassion, "Even if they are dead, they deserve a proper burial." Shippou leapt to the sad teenager's shoulder, nuzzling her to give some comfort. "Indeed," Miroku agreed, "The poor soul needs to be prayed for." Inu-yasha looked annoyingly at Sango, "And I guess you are going to agree with them?" Sango gave a nod, "A dangerous demon may need to be dealt with." Sighing, the Hanyou turned to Kagome, "We'll split up, cover more ground faster that way. Shippou, you go with Miroku, and head toward the village. Sango, you take Kirara and search in the direction we just came. Me and Kagome will go towards the well. If you can't find anything by sundown, forget about it." Shippou instantly spoke up, "I want to go with Kagome!!" The two demons fought for while, before an "Osuwari" decided the conflict.  
  
"Damn fox," muttered Inu-yasha. Shippou stuck out his tongue, safe on Kagome's shoulder. "Come on Inu-yasha! He's just a kid!" the Miko-in- training exclaimed. Grumbling, Inu-yasha turned his head skywards. The early afternoon sun filtered through the bare branches of the trees causing rays of light to reflect on the white snow. It glistened like diamonds, yet the brightness of the white wonderland paled to the radiance of the woman gliding through it. This made the Hanyou's eyes return to the figure walking in front of him. She, because of the weather, wore thicker clothing that completely covered her full form. Inu-yasha sighed silently, watching Kagome's raven hair sway back and forth, catching some the sunlight in its glory. He shook his head, *Why the heck am I thinking like this? Kagome's not even in heat.* But he had been thinking more and more about her, and it was driving him crazy. It had scared him to death when she was almost killed by that woman who had a strange scent. But then again, it hadn't been as frightening after fighting the girl. In his mind's eye, he built up her image. First, her looking at him with a smirk on her sculpted face, then her studying him with shining eyes as she held her wound. Her beauty had captivated him while she had tried to take all the blame of the day's events. To hide his fascination, he had tried to leave as soon as possible. He began comparing the women who had touched his life that cold day. While Kagome was beautiful in an adorable, caring way, Marisa seemed, well, sacred. She was like a fragile flower he was never supposed to be able to touch; just like Kikyo...His thoughts were interrupted by the smell of blood permeating the air. He sniffed, trying to identify which way it came from. Kagome turned around looking with concern at him, "What is it Inu- yasha?"  
  
"I smell blood, a lot of it," he told her waiting face. Shippou clutched at Kagome, shivering in fright. "Which way is it coming from?" she asked him, "Is it a demon?" He looked at her, "I don't know what it is, but I think it's coming from the well." He knelt, waiting for the girl to jump onto his back. As soon as she settled herself comfortably, he leapt into the air, and sped his way to the well. In all honesty, he had told Kagome the truth. At this distance, he could tell what species the creature was from the spilt blood. He had never smelled a scent like this before, except once, when he drew blood from Marisa with the Tetsusaiga. Realization dawning, he picked up his pace. When they finally entered the clearing, he stood still, allowing Kagome to slide off his back. Kagome stared up at him with confused hazel eyes, "Inu-yasha? Where is the scent coming from now?"  
  
"As I said, it is coming from the well," he repeated his answer to her. Shippou, curious at the turn of events, and not seeing any demons, bounded towards the well. He landed on the edge, and peered in. Gasping at what he saw, he started shuddering with shock, "Ka.kago..Kagome?" Worried at the small fox's reaction, Kagome started running to the well, but was stayed by Inu-yasha's hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't advise it," he told her, "I think there is something there you wouldn't want to see." The way he put it, it sounded like there was another demon corpse dumped in the well, putting her at ease. Shippou, this whole time, still hadn't moved, paralyzed. "I still need to get Shippou, Inu-yasha, I don't think he's going to move for a while," she giggling told the demon as she suddenly ran to the well. Failing to stop her, Inu-yasha slowly walked forward, following the unsuspecting girl. When she reached the edge, Kagome plucked up the small kitsune, and told him, "There's nothing to be afraid of, Shippou. It's just a corpse, it'll disappear soon." The boy asked shaking, "Even though it's still bleeding?" Kagome blinked rapidly, then glanced into the well. She dropped the fox demon suddenly, her hands trembling in shock and horror. "MARISA!!!" she cried, placing both hands on the ledge and leaning over to get a better look. The girl was lying on her stomach, with no clothes on, her face lying on the side, revealing her profile. With the markings, and all the blood, the woman was barely recognizable. Inu- yasha, finally arriving at the scene, told the surprised fox on the ground, "Shippou, go the village. Tell Kaede to prepare a burial ceremony." Shippou, snapping out of his reverie started to leave, but stopped when Kagome yelled, "NO! She's not dead! I can see her breathing!" Inu-yasha looked over the edge of the well, and studied the still form. Though it was slight, the back rose up and down unsteadily with breath. "Never mind what I said earlier, fox, tell Kaede to prepare for some major healing." Turning into a pink bubble, Shippou flew from the clearing. Inu-yasha turned back to Kagome, not surprised to see tears streaming down her face. "How...how did this happen?" she asked mostly to herself, her eyes still focused on her friend. Removing his red Haori, he climbed over the ledge, and lowered himself down slowly, as not to activate the magic of the well. He touched the bottom, near Marisa's head. The ground felt slightly moist, and he lifted one foot. It was already stained with red, telling him the earth was soaked. *Damn,* he thought, *How could she live after losing so much blood?* He kneeled, feeling Kagome's eyes on him, and laid his fire rat robes lightly across Marisa's torso. Within seconds, a darker shade of crimson started to spread. Gingerly, as if not to hurt her further, he rolled her onto her back, and securely wrapped the fabric, covering her body. Something landed on his head. Reaching up, he removed a long piece of wool, and stared up at Kagome. "It's to tie your haori in place," she explained to him, "so that you can carry her without fearing that it will fall off." Nodding in understanding, he pulled it under her back and tied it in the front. He then lifted her, expecting her to dissipate like a cool mist in early spring. She remained firm, even though rather slippery with the blood. Crouching close the ground, he sprung upwards, and landed in the cool snow next to the well. He turned seeing Kagome rummaging through her pack. "What are you doing?! Do you think this is good time to....?"  
  
"Baka," she choked still searching, "look at her left foot." Inu-yasha looked at it, and gaped at what he saw. Something white shone through the dark blood that streamed down, dripping from her heel, and her foot hung back a bit too far. "Shit," he gasped. At that moment, Kagome brought out another scarf, and made a makeshift cast, bringing the foot back to its original position. "Let's go," Kagome whispered, tears still falling down her jaw line, mixing with red splotches in the snow. After she clambered onto his back, Inu-yasha hastily ran towards the village.  
  
As she watched the trees flash by her, Kagome went over what could have done this to Marisa. She had never seen wounds like the ones etched transversely over the limp form in Inu-yasha's arms. When she thought about it, Inu-yasha had never held her quite like the way he did the injured woman. A flash of jealousy passed through her, but she quickly pushed the emotion, and thought, away. *I'm sure Inu-yasha would do the same thing for me if I was hurt this badly,* she reassured herself. As she the village came into sight, she asked, "How is she?" Inu-yasha's ears twitched back, catching her question. "She's still breathing," he told her, "but barely." They passed many wide-eyed villagers, taking the shorter way to Kaede's hut. When they arrived, the old woman was awaiting them in front of the doorway. Inu-yasha landed in front of the Miko, giving Kagome the chance to slip to the ground. Studying Marisa's condition, Kaede sighed. "Bring her within, Inu-yasha," she said slipping the cloth door aside. The elder lady led the burdened Hanyou to a covered futon laid out in the middle of the room. "Lay her here," she instructed him, "then leave so that Kagome and I may clean and dress her wounds." After setting Marisa upon the mattress, Kagome stared at the amount of blood that covered Inu-yasha. It nearly soaked every inch of the front side of his white Juban, and had dyed some of his hakama a deeper shade of red. He turned to leave, but opening the door he asked, "Where's the fox?"  
  
"He went with the Hoshi to find Sango-sama." His question answered, he stepped into the dimmed sunlight. Kaede started pulling the soaked Haori from Marisa's skin, taking care not to pull too sharply. "Rub her down, Kagome," the wise woman told her, "start with her legs." Grabbing one of the many towels stacked next to the futon, Kagome begun wiping some of the blood off the clammy skin. To her dismay, every time she cleaned most of the crimson away, more seemed to rise from the ghastly wounds. "Worry not, Kagome, just remove the blood around it." She threw away a completely soaked towel, and picked another to continue up her legs. "Kaede-baba," she managed, "do you think you can save her?" The old woman grimaced as she began applying bandages around the left foot. "It depends on her will to live," she said, starting to travel up the left leg with the white wrappings. "I cannot say yea or nay," she muttered. Tears filled Kagome's eyes as she continued rubbing her friend down. They heard someone pass through the door, "May the gods be merciful..." Sango's voice rasped in disbelief. Kneeling next to Kagome, she picked to help with the gruesome task of wiping away the blood. "No lass, come ye here to help me wrap," Kaede commanded the demon-hunter. Soon, all three women were at work dressing the near-death being before them. By the time they were adding the finishing touches, the sun was beginning to set. Sango and Kagome gently lifted the mummy-wrapped girl forward, so that some work could be done to her back and head. Sango gently took the blood soaked hair, and moved it over the unconscious woman's shoulder. Kagome eyes blurry with the crying and hard work thought she was seeing things when she saw some marking at the base of neck. It seemed to be a disconnected star, the left and right tips gently curving down. Another small star located itself northeast of the center. "Kaede-sama," Sango said suddenly, "there seems to be some kind of strange mark on the back of the neck." The old Miko looked at it peculiarly, "Ignore that for now," she said quickly, "let us finish this task." Kagome could not help but be confused as the old woman applied the final bandages with a thoughtful, serious expression on her face. Finally finished, they covered her with a blanket, and told the boys to come in. (to better envision what she looks like, place a woman in Onigumo's position) Miroku looked curiously at the girl lying on the floor, a mischievous glint in his eye, "A pity you had to cover the face. I-" Sango hit him wearingly over the head, muttering, "Hentai." He grinned, unabashed by the weak attack, "She does have the ripest pair of lips I have ever seen, though." Too tired to react, Sango gulped on the ramen that Kagome had prepared for them. Inu-yasha stared silently at the still form, then gladly turned to accept the cup of ramen that Kagome brought him. All of them ate in silence, trying to keep their attentions away from the dark and light hump in the middle of the room.  
  
**  
  
A large tree floated in a sea of crimson marbled with cerulean. It resembled a Sakura, but the trunk's diameter resembled that of an oak, and the blossoms were a light silver-blue. The dark green leaves blended into the dark, smooth bark. Draped across some of the entwining limbs of the mysterious tree, was Marisa. Her dark brown hair spilled over the flowers and leaves, melding into the matching bark of the tree. The wounds that plagued her in Kaede's hut were non existent where she was. Her unmarked skin gleamed ivory in the light pouring from the small flowers. She wore a white dress that gently folded and tangled itself around her legs and torso, leaving her arms bare. Her eyes were closed, sleeping deeply in the peace that surrounded her. In the distance a form evolved from the red. It was big in size, and had large bat-like wings. It flew quickly across the empty space that separated itself from the tree. Its eyes glowed a sickly yellow, as it soundlessly approached its target. The jaws of the great beast opened wide, summoning a great heat from within its belly. A grand, consuming black flame spewed from its mouth, desiring nothing else but to burn the tree and its occupant. Blue eyes suddenly snapped open. A shield sprung up, protecting the victim from the merciless attack. The scarlet dragon roared in anger at him being denied. Then her pink lips opened themselves, "I will fight you, I will fight for my life." Weariness was interwoven with her voice, and she knew he sensed it. The great serpent chuckled, a sound that would make even the bravest warrior quiver in fear. "Fool, how long to you exssspect to deny my hunger? You barely ssssurvived my firsssst attack." Her blue eyes deepened into a navy, "I will survive." The eyes glowed brighter in fury, then he swung his tail toward the barrier. When it struck, lightning enveloped him, causing him to scream in agony. Twisting in his pain, he flew from the peaceful aura of the tree, disappearing into the vermillion. The small streaks of blue that wound themselves through the crimson grew broader and brighter. Then, around the naked roots of the tree appeared large clumps of earth. Approving what she saw, Marisa closed her eyes, sighing. "Don't underestimate me...death," she whispered as she slipped back into a peaceful slumber.  
  
**  
  
Moonlight filtered through the small window of the hut, causing the water in the bowl Kaede held to reflect silver. She shuffled silently towards the still body now located in a discreet corner, careful not to wake any of those sleeping. Kneeling down, the old woman used her fingers to slightly part the purple lips. Lifting the head gently, Kaede raised the bowl to Marisa's mouth, and slowly poured the clear liquid. She pressed her free hand against the girl's throat, and pulled down, bringing the precious water with the stern motion. The bowl now empty, Kaede rose and retreated to her cushion surrounded by old parchments. Sitting down again, she looked at all the occupants of the room. Kagome had brought some more of those large sleeping mats, and almost all were using them. The young girl was tucked up on her side, while Shippou, tail curled around him, slept in the crook of her arm. Sango and Miroku laid side by side, the Monk reaching out to touch the demon huntress' butt. Kaede chuckled to herself, that young Hentai was going to get a large beating in the morning. Her eyes finally fell onto Inu-yasha, sleeping with his back against the wall, his sleeping bag unused. He had tried to appear he was asleep earlier in the evening, but his eyes had been secretly fixed on the wounded woman. Sleep had finally consumed him only an hour ago. She could tell the Hanyou was fascinated by the girl, for she was as well, for that was what kept her from sleeping. The ears were shaped strangely, but no aura existed to help her identify what species the girl hailed from. The mysterious mark on the nape she knew she had seen before, but where she could not remember. She had searched through all of her spell scrolls, instructing pamphlets, and notes she had taken over the years. Only one set of documents remained, the very set she had been hoping to avoid. They were her elder sister's notes and items of research. Hands shaking, Kaede picked them up, and gently blew the dust off them. She hadn't read them since she was Kagome's age, after an accident with one of the spells. Sighing, she started reading the first page. For hours she searched through the papers, until the light of the sunrise revealed to her tired eye what she had been searching for. The symbol was etched gently on the paper; the small star could barely be seen, for it had faded with age. She read her sister's neat calligraphy as the red sun stretched itself over the item she held. Her eyebrows went up in surprise, and her eye glimmered with an unidentifiable light that looked similar to caution. "So," she muttered to herself, "her kind still exists eh?" Turning to the wrapped form, she thought, *We are in big trouble.*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ahahaha~!!!! Mystery shrouds Marisa yet again!! Makes you wonder ne? *dances around again* Anyway...you want to learn what she is? *gives a gentle smile* Well...I'm not going to tell you!! That is, unless you send me lots of reviews!! *sticks out tongue* Oh, and if you want a better picture of Marisa's mark, it should be posted on the website I have stuff on soon. (you can find it under my profile) Ja matte!! Send me reviews!! ^_^ 


	7. Ice and Fire

Alright....the uploading program was being really mean to me recently, that is why this chapter is so late. Gomen!! *bows* I also went to Florida for a family wedding, and that added to the delay as well.  
  
Anyway, thank you for the reviews!! It makes me really happy to see some people are enjoying my story. *runs around happily*  
  
Oh! Two people finally asked me a question I have been waiting to respond to:  
  
Are Marisa's Eyes changing color?  
  
I cannot directly answer this yet, but I can tell you that the colors are not a grammatical error. The answer will be revealed in later chapters, so keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nenuiel: I love my new kimonos!! *runs around acting pretty*  
  
Korva: You shouldn't have bothered. You are going to die soon.  
  
Nenuiel: () C'mon Korva-chan....you're still not mad at me for chapter 5 are you?  
  
Korva: How DARE you write Yuri? YOU MUST PAY!!  
  
Nenuiel: *points to review board* I got more reviews though...*Korva runs away* I wonder if I did over do it...*gasps*  
  
Korva: *drags an unconscious Sessho-maru* Now, say you will NEVER write Yuri again, or Destruction Man will get it. (that is what Sessho-maru's name translates to)  
  
Nenuiel: *eyes filled with tears* What have you done to my Sessho-maru??!! Alright, alright!!! I promise to never write Yuri again!!! *kneels and hugs the demon*  
  
Sessho-maru: *stretches* What are you crying about woman? I was only asleep.  
  
Nenuiel: *eye twitches* You...! *smacks him over the head with a HUGE frying pan* For once, I am glad to admit I do not own Sessho-maru and the other characters!  
  
Sessho-maru: *snarling* Why did you hit me?! You should have hit her! *points to Korva*  
  
*both begin to argue while Korva laughs insanely*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Blood Oath: Ice and Fire  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Three days have passed since we brought the wench here," Inu-yasha yelled, "we need to go looking for the shards!!!" The girl he was arguing with looked up at him with a stubborn expression, "I am not leaving until she wakes up!!!" The other members of their company watched on with interest as the battle brewed. "She won't wake up for weeks, with wounds like that!!" he argued. "I don't care; I think she deserves to wake to a friendly face after what's happened to her!!"  
  
"You bitch! Will you just list..." he shut his mouth at the pained look that etched across Kagome's face. Tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks, she turned away so he wouldn't see them fall. *Shit,* he swore, *I didn't mean to call her that...I didn't mean to make her cry.* He reached out a hand towards her back, "Kagome, I..." He never got to finish, because she suddenly turned around and screamed at the top of her lungs, "OSUWARI!!!!" Inu-yasha's face was soon stuffed with dirt, "Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!!!" She yelled, forcing him back into the earth eight more times. Finished, she stormed past her wide-eyed viewers and disappeared into the hut. Shippou tried to follow, but was grabbed by the tail by Sango. Even after the spell wore off, Inu-yasha laid motionless. Miroku bent down next to the Hanyou's still form, "You alright, my friend?" No sound came for a few moments, then a faint voice reached the monk's ears, "Can't say I didn't deserve that." Inu-yasha gingerly sat up, shaking dirt out of his ears. "Deserved it? You asked for it when you called her that....that...name." the demon huntress chided him, slightly blushing. "Indeed, Inu-yasha, you haven't called her that in a long time. What in the name of Buddha possessed you to call her that now?" The half-demon turned his head away, his eyes glowing with a strange emotion, "Feh, doesn't matter." Miroku looked at Inu-yasha's face confused, while Sango's eyes shone with understanding. "I'll go and talk to her, Shippou, you stay out here," the exterminator told them. She quickly vanished into Kaede's small home. The boys looked on after her, astonishment pasted on every face.  
  
Tears spilled down Kagome's cheeks furiously as plopped herself next to Marisa's wrapped form. Hugging her knees next to her chest, she cursed her weak heart. *Why do I have to care so much for such a stupid, arrogant prick!!* she thought ferociously. Footsteps gently resounded behind her. "Kagome-chan?" a woman's voice asked carefully. The pouting girl sat silently not answering. Sango set herself silently next to her brooding friend, "Come, Kagome-chan, can't you cut him a little slack?" The girl she referred to glared angrily, "Why should I? All he cares about is those stupid shards!! He doesn't care about my feelings!" The huntress shook her head side to side, "Yes he does. He was about to apologize to you before you 'sat' him." Kagome blinked in disbelief, distrust in her eyes, "Yeah right, I bet he was going to say something stupid like, 'Why do you humans have to be such weaklings', or something like that." Sango tilted her head to the side, "I honestly doubt it. He looked like he was sincere to me." Pulling her knees closer to her, Kagome whispered what really bothered her, "I thought he was done calling me names like that. He hasn't called me a 'bitch' since we met you." Sighing, the demon-exterminator placed one hand on the girl's shoulder, "He's been under a lot of stress, just like the rest of us. Because of her." She waved her hand over Marisa's body. "What I think he was trying to do was drag you away from here. From your worry, sadness and confusion. He hates seeing you sad; I see it in his eyes." Kagome looked at her friend,  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"I do," Sango replied, a gentle smile on her face. She then rose, and extended a hand, "I suppose we should give those boys out there another chance, how about you?" Kagome gave a cheerful smile, nodded, and accepted Sango's hand. Rising from the floor, she gave a wicked smile, "Even if he is mean to me, I can always 'sit' him." Both girls broke into laughter as they stepped into the bright morning sunlight. Coming into gazes of those outside, Kagome commanded cheerfully, "Well, what are you waiting for? We got jewel shards to find!" Inu-yasha's jaw almost dropped to the ground in surprise, and Kagome barely stifled a giggle. She picked up her huge backpack, "It's a good thing my bag was already packed." She walked by an amused Miroku, a confused Shippou, and a disorientated Hanyou. "Wha...what....where...when...?" Inu-yasha stuttered from behind her back. Turning around, she looked into his golden eyes, "I thought it was time I got away from here, just for a little while. Besides I've got go back to my time soon, it's almost Christmas." The confusion instantly was replaced by annoyance, "What do you mean you're going back soon?! You just got here!! And what is this 'Christmas'!!"  
  
"It's a family celebration in my time! And just to remind you, we collected three jewel shards in one battle!! That's pretty good I think!" They began another heated argument as their feet crunched on the snow. "They argue too much," Shippou complained from Sango's shoulder. His perch nodded her head in silent agreement, while Miroku responded, "I've told you before Shippou, this is the way that Kagome and Inu-yasha make up." Sango looked at him slightly impressed, "I never thought of it that way, Hoshi-san." Taking advantage of the huntress' attention he asked, "Really?" while patting her butt. Tensing and blushing, Sango raised her Boomerang Bone, and swung it at his head at full strength, "HENTAI!!!" Inu-yasha and Kagome stopped arguing and turned around. "Would you quit it Miroku?" the demon snapped, "You're slowing us down." Kagome took a closer look at the fallen monk, "Umm...Inu-yasha? I think he's knocked out."  
  
"AARRRGGGHHH!!!! Now we have to wait for him to wake up, the stupid baka!!"  
  
**  
  
Kaede had been out healing a sick child in the village, and arrived just in time to see the troop heading out. She did not stop them, they needed to collect the shards quickly, and she wanted time alone with the girl in her hut. Since her discovery, she had been careful to see that none of the bandages had not been removed. Even Kagome's protests that the ones on the face needed to be changed had not persuaded her. She stepped into the gloom of her almost empty hut. Shuffling to the futon, she kneeled herself down beside it. Carefully, just in case her guess was wrong, she unraveled the coverings on the face. When what the wrappings were hiding was revealed, she took in a deep sigh, of relief or worry she did not know. The scars that had been freely bleeding a few days were before, were now completely closed and beginning to fade. "It is as I thought," she muttered, "she has self-healing powers." She knew, however, that she should not unwrap the rest of the body quite yet, for the wounds were more serious and deeper there. Sitting there, she seriously contemplated on what she should do next. Kagome had told her Marisa's story, but something was deeply wrong with Kagome's perspective. Something, she felt, was missing. Then her eye caught Kikyo's papers still piled neatly next to where she sat. A spell that could be extremely useful in this situation was hidden within those documents. *Should I?* she pondered, *The last time I used that spell, the child and I almost perished.* Her curiosity and need for knowledge finally overcame her fearful qualms. She quickly walked over to the parchments, and gently fingered through them. Finding what she was looking for, she glanced at the ingredients she needed. Selecting several sacred plants, herbs, vials and other necessities, she began her preparation work.  
  
**  
  
"Which way is it Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku. Shielding her eyes from the glaring afternoon sun, the Miko-in-training pointed to the southwest, "That way, and its moving fast. From what I can sense, there are two shards." Sango walked up next to her, "Which way are they going? Away or towards us?"  
  
"They were heading our direction a second ago, now they are running from us," Kagome answered. "Then let's go already," Inu-yasha growled, "We've wasted enough time just talking." The demon-huntress nodded, then turned to the small two-tailed cat (is she a demon?) next to her, "Kirara!" The small feline soon transformed into a giant creature. Miroku, Shippou, and Sango climbed onto her back, while Kagome placed herself in her normal position on Inu-yasha. He immediately leapt into the air, leading the chase. His silver hair reflected the orange of the sky as he jumped nimbly from tree to tree. *Finally,* he told himself, *something to take my mind off everything!* They had left the village yesterday, following rumors of the shards late into the night. Miroku had summoned a bad omen cloud above a nice inn, providing shelter from the storm that had ensued until early that morning. It had delivered a fine, thin layer of snow luckily, allowing them to travel. Farther away from 'her' and her scent. Inu-yasha shook his head, *No, I need to get her out of my mind!* "Are you ok Inu-yasha?" Kagome's quiet concern asked. "Fine, just had something in my ear," he lied. He hated lying to Kagome, but he needed to so that he could smother the desire that still plagued him. Marisa, despite her wounds, had been in heat, seducing his senses with her enticing smell. He had allowed the group to stay to make sure that the girl was alright, but when the scent threatened to overwhelm him, he had to leave. It wasn't just that, he also wanted to stop seeing Kagome tear-streaked every morning, with a salty odor hanging over her. His heart was now exceptionally confused, now that three women fought to control it. He felt an obligation to Kikyo, and still loved her slightly. Kagome gave him a serene presence, a feeling that he was really cared for and accepted. That and he felt furious when anything threatened her. Marisa just confused him altogether; he didn't know why he kept on being attracted to her. There was something about her that made her desirable, that being her beauty, scent, defiance of him, maybe even her unquestioning acceptance of what he was. Suddenly, a thick snow storm enveloped him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Whoa!!" he shouted as he was knocked to the ground. He heard Kagome groan beneath him, "Damn," he cursed as he rolled off her. She lay still, eyes closed, and he leaned in, *Kami, did I hurt her?* He carefully cupped her cheek in one hand, leaning over her to get a better look at her face. Her hazel eyes fluttered open, "Inu-yasha?" They quickly realized that their mouths were barely an inch away from each other. Blushing, they broke apart as fast as they could, Inu- yasha standing up and Kagome scooting herself in the general opposite direction. Trying to break the silence that followed, Kagome asked, "What happened?" Inu-yasha could barely hear her over the howl of the storm, "I don't know." Through the thick snow, he could see tears coming to Kagome's eyes, "Do you think the others are ok?"  
  
"They'll be fine, they have Kirara with them," he told her. The snow, as quickly as it came, disappeared. Kagome's eyes widened, "Inu-yasha! One of the shards is really close by!!" A rustling came from the forage to the left of Inu-yasha, then a large icicle was thrown at him. Dodging it, the Hanyou's sharp eyes managed to catch a white blur heading towards the girl who helplessly watched him, "Kagome!!" he yelled, but his warning came too late. A demon had the girl in his grasp, a white hand held in position at her throat. His long nails scraped slightly against her skin, freeing a few drops of blood. "Hand over the shards, and the woman shall live," his grey eyes gleamed with warning. Kagome's eyes pleaded from within the blue- haired creature's hold, begging him to help her. "Kagome," Inu-yasha asked suddenly, "how many shards does he have?" Her eyes opened in surprise at his question, then filled with understanding. "One," she told him. "Heh, an ice demon with one shard is no problem," he said arrogantly. "Are you not frightened for your woman?" the Youkai asked in surprise. "She's been through worse, now, prepare to die you bastard!!!" the Hanyou cried as he flung himself forward. The ice demon raised his free hand, "Cold grave!!" Inu-yasha was instantly encased in a prison of ice. Kagome stared in fear and horror, "INU-YASHA!!!!"  
  
**  
  
Kaede poured the dark, rich fluid that she had left to settle for 24 hours into a drinking bowl. Breathing through her mouth to avoid the stench of the liquid, she prepared for the final task. She brought out two spelled time candles, and placed one next to her, the other by Marisa's head. Beside her was an illumination stick, so that she could light the candles as soon as she drank the contents of the bowl. Before she did that, she punctured one of her fingers with a sharp needle, releasing a small river of blood. She held it over the bowl, and allowed four drops to fall into it, each representing the four parts of her soul. Picking up the wooden object with her free hand, she gulped the nasty substance down her throat. When she had completely emptied it she reached out the same hand to light the candles, first Marisa's then hers. She felt the properties of the fluid begin, and hurriedly chanted the finishing spell. "Soul of mine, break ye chains," she murmured, touching the bloody finger to her forehead, then she placed it in the middle of Marisa's, "Till the candles be spent, be free to wander in places unhindered." Kaede's eye grew vacant as the spell took full effect, the candle ticking down the time she had left.  
  
**  
  
Kirara mewed softly, picking herself up out of the snow. Shaking her small body to rid some of the snow from her body, she walked over to her mistress through the blizzard. She licked Sango's face gently, hoping to wake her before she froze. The exterminator stirred, then rose into a sitting position, in a daze. "Kirara?" she asked quietly. The cat meowed in response. Sango turned her attention to the storm around her, "Where are the others?" Kirara bounded through the snow, and came upon a dark hump nearly covered with snow. "Hoshi," Sango began, "Miroku, wake up! We're in trouble here." He moaned slightly, then reached behind her and once again rubbed the huntress' butt. She growled in annoyance, slapping him hard across the face. "Ow..." he groaned. "That's what you deserve, you lech!! Now, come, we need to find Shippou." She rose from the ground just as the snow ceased to fall. "Huh? What is going on here?" asked Sango. Miroku rose warily from the cold powder, "It is most likely a demon."  
  
"You got that right, mortal," came a shivering voice from all around them. A little girl with blue hair and grey eyes popped out of the snow, holding a limp kitsune in one arm. "Shippou!" cried Sango. "What do you want with us?" asked Miroku. "Well, duh, I want the shards of the Shikon jewel you posses," snapped the little demon rudely. "Hand them over or the little raccoon dies."  
  
"He's a fox," Miroku corrected her. "He is?" the small ice demon checked again, "Yeah, well, it doesn't mat-" A staff snapped itself over her head. "ITAI!!!" she yelped, "That hurt!!" Sango picked up the dropped Shippou, and slowly started her way back to Miroku's side. The little child shook in rage, "Ice serpents!!" From the snow rose tendrils of malleable ice, wrapping themselves around Sango's legs, torso, and Shippou's still form. One with a very sharp edge placed itself next to Sango's throat, ready to kill at any time. Miroku stood there in shock and anger, "Now, shall we try this again?" asked the ice child as she smiled wickedly at him.  
  
**  
  
*Where be she?* Kaede wondered as she floated in colors of blue and red. She looked in all directions, looking for any sign of the girl's soul. Not seeing anything, she felt a knot tie in her stomach. *Could it be the girl's soul be broken? That she be an empty husk?* Then she felt a very faint flicker of power from where the sapphire took over the ruby. Sighing in relief, she pushed herself towards the calm cerulean. She finally saw a shape appear, a small plot of land from the looks of it, but with a tree like none she had ever seen. The towering plant was the center of the floating isle, giving it light from its blue flowers and holding the soil together with its dark roots. As she grew closer, she could see a woman lying between the roots down at the base. Her clean brown hair seemed to grow from the tree, making her appear one with it. She wore a light blue dress that bared her pale shoulders and lower legs, but covered everything else. Her hands were crossed regally across her stomach, her eyes closed with deep slumber. Kaede's eye widened at the simple beauty before her, awed by what she saw. Just as she was about to land, she was stopped by some kind of barrier. *Some kind of magic shield?* she questioned running her hands down the surface. *While she is asleep? This girl is very powerful indeed.* The young woman stirred in her sleep, obviously feeling something bothering her barricade. Marisa slowly opened her eyes, letting the old woman know that she felt no danger or fear. Her cobalt eyes studied Kaede for a long time. The Miko waited patiently. The shield suddenly dropped, as it never had existed. The wise woman passed through, feeling the barrier rise after she had settled herself on the grass sprinkled with white blossoms. They remained still for a time, just staring at each other. "Who are you priestess?" a melodious voice asked, softly if not gently. The old lady answered solemnly, "Kaede am I." Marisa remained silent, yet moved her arms to either side of her, and carefully pushed herself into a sitting position. "You know what I am," it was not a question, "You are also the one who is taking care of me." Kaede nodded, "Aye." Her blue eyes softened, "Then you delayed death, I owe you my life, Lady Kaede."  
  
"Nay, you owe it to Kagome. Twas she who brought you to my care," the Miko told her. Sky-blue eyes brightened, "I did arrive in the right time, then." A happy, tired smile blessed her lips. Kaede opened her mouth to ask her a question, but was stopped by Marisa already answering, "You want to know how these wounds came upon me. I tried going through the well, it was only by the grace of the gods that I managed to pass."  
  
"Gods?" Kaede asked. "Yes, from what I know, there are four in there, three of them goddesses, and one is not very pleasant." The old priestess understood the understatement that came with the facts, "How long till you wake?" Marisa waved her hand towards the sea of colors that surrounded them, "See the blue? That is my miasma. When this place is completely controlled by my aura, I am free to awake. One third is already done, which was done in four days. So by my count I should rouse in eight sunrises." Kaede sat on the ground, ready to talk the hour away. "You should leave," Marisa said, "it is still not safe here." Kaede tilted her head, "Stuck am I, the spell wears off in an hour." The woman blinked at her, "What spell did you use to get in here?"  
  
"A timed soul-transfer spell."  
  
"What?! Dear woman, there are better spells to use that let you leave at will!!" Marisa cried out. "Now you are in terrible danger!" at that thought, a creature formed itself from the red of its will. "A dragon?" asked Kaede, turning to look at what Marisa was staring at. "Not just any dragon, you are looking at Lord Death himself. I don't think I have the mental strength to protect us both." The Miko turned to look at the thinking girl, "I am a priestess, old I may be, but still powerful. I shall shield us first, ye gather ye strength." She closed her eyes, and set up her own magic shield. "A hiding barricade? Very inventive, that will work for a time," Marisa said, letting down her barrier. Death had released a breath of flame as his hindrance fell, but was surprised when the small island of refuge disappeared. He flew around looking and searching, but not giving up. Marisa closed her eyes, to store her power for when it was needed, "Tell me when you require me to wake." Kaede watched at the frustrated dragon swarm around them, "Let us pray that the fates are kind to us this day."  
  
~*~*~  
  
This is my longest chapter yet!! And I have a major cliff hanger!! *evil laugh* Now my cruel and evil sister is taking MY computer for her own wicked deeds. ;__; Oi!!! Give that back!! I need it!!! *sister runs stealing computer* While I am chasing my younger sibling to reclaim what is mine...review Review REVIEW!!!!! 


	8. Shards and Power

I am so sorry this is late folks. Car lag is a killer, so is writer's block, and the new Harry Potter was too good to put down!! I can't believe I finished it only after two days of having it...Sirius!! ;__; Anyway....I have also been really busy at work and helping my mom prepare for a baby shower she hosted Saturday. Gomen!!  
  
Because of the business in my schedule this next week, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, so please bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nenuiel: *lies on ground twitching* I hate this.  
  
Inu-yasha: What is it now?  
  
Nenuiel: I have writer's block.  
  
Inu-yasha: What the fuck does that mean?  
  
Sesshomaru: It means that she is lacking in the creativity to write.  
  
Inu-yasha: Nan-da?! I'm frozen in an ice cube right now!! She can't stop writing!! *shakes Nenuiel*  
  
Sesshomaru: Stop that, you will kill her. And if that happens, we are doomed to wander in this fan fiction forever.  
  
Inu-yasha: But we need to go back to our original story! The one our owner Rumiko Takahashi has us in!! *still shaking Nenuiel*  
  
Sesshomaru: Then stop shaking her.  
  
Inu-yasha: Alright....*stops shaking her*  
  
Nenuiel: @_@ Ah.....so dizzy...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Blood Oath: Shards and Power.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Miroku gave the childish ice demon a killer glare, "Release her this instant!" Pale lips pulled into a feral smile. "Oh," she cooed, "is little lover boy afraid for his little girlfriend? Well guess what buddy, you're not getting her back until you give me the shards you possess. So hand them over!" She held out her hand, silently commanding him further to do as she said. Suddenly, the little girl was surrounded by poisonous vapors. "Na...nani?!" she coughed as she felt herself weaken. The bonds that held Sango dispersed, allowing her to run away from the deadly cloud. "Perfect timing, Lady Exterminator," Miroku congratulated the woman who stood beside him. "Thank you for distracting her," Sango replied, holding Shippou to her breast. The kitsune twitched, then opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked. "You need not worry, it is over," the huntress told him gently. The vapors had long disappeared, revealing the demoness. Her skin had turned to a sickly yellow, and her eyes were blood shot. "You...think...this will kill me?" she hissed weakly. "Yes," Sango told her, "it will eventually cause your organs to collapse. First your lungs, then your mind, and finally your heart. You no longer pose any threat to us." Miroku walked over to her, and plucked the shard from the necklace the child wore. To his surprise, she reached up and wiped her hand against his face. This caused a mask of ice to cover his features, resulting in blindness and lost of air. Clawing at his face, he dropped the jewel. The demoness reached out, struggling with every gesture, then her hand finally surrounded it. She placed it in her forehead, and then rose from the ground, cackling. Sango pulled out and threw her boomerang bone, "Shippou, help Miroku!!" The ice child flung her hands at Sango's flying weapon, covering it with ice. It clunked to the ground, useless. The exterminator jumped to the side, barely missing the array of icicles that flew in her direction. She swung her katana towards her attacker, striking only the forehead. While the two girls fought, Shippou hopped over to the struggling priest. "Fox Fire!!" he cried as he struck Miroku's gag with fire. It began to break up, allowing the almost unconscious monk to breath. It took a couple rounds of 'Fox Fire' to fully release Miroku. Using his staff for support, he stood up slowly. At that very moment, the small ice demon raked a scythe of ice across Sango's armor, making her lose balance and fall to the ground. Howling with wicked laughter, the child raised her makeshift weapon above the huntress' trapped form, ready to deliver the killing blow. Miroku shouted, "Brace yourself, Madame Exterminator!! I am going to release the tunnel!!" Sango grasped at a tree root that gnawed into her back. Hastily he removed the rosary protecting his cursed hand, and held it out towards the two girls. The demoness' face contorted with horror as the wind pulled her in. "BROTHER!!!!" she screamed her final word as she disappeared into the void cut by Naruku's curse.  
  
**  
  
Kaede's energy was waning. She had been holding up the shield for only a short amount of time, and she was already starting to lose control. *Death has some effect on my energy,* she noted, *It almost be as if he were sucking the life-force from me.* The dragon released another length of fire, his anger and frustration heightened. The old woman, sweating, slightly turned her head towards the sleeping figure lying at the base of her tree to alert her to the situation. To her surprise, the young woman had completely disappeared from sight. The only sign that Marisa had existed recently was the dress spread across the entwining roots. Kaede still felt her power, but couldn't locate the source properly, but tried anyway. It was a mistake. At that small distraction, one bit of the barricade faded, revealing one small limb. The light poured from the flowers, showing the great serpent its prey. In full fury he sped toward the glow, opening his mouth to summon his deadly breath. Kaede called forth the rest of her remaining energy, and set up a protection spell. Though a few of its branches were tinged with ash, the tree survived the attack. The Miko collapsed, heaving from the effort to ensure the safety of the small island. The dragon had flown away at the spell, but now his glowing yellow eyes looked straight into Kaede's. He smiled, which is a very scary thing to see on a dragon, and lunged in for another attack. Instead of using his fiery breath, he rammed his body into the small hunk of land. Little pieces of earth broke away from the impact as Death opened his jaws, revealing the back of his throat. Teeth rose above and below Kaede as the dragon arranged himself to swallow the Miko whole.  
  
**  
  
The low, evil chuckle that resonated from behind her was not the only reason why she was so frightened. Kagome looked in horrified despair at the frozen form of Inu-yasha, *What am I going to do?* She was suddenly and quickly thrown to the ground, "Now, girl, if you want your friend to live.....you will do as I say. Bring the shards to me." Cold grey eyes bore into Kagome as she slowly dragged herself to her backpack, thinking the whole time. Silent tears poured down her face as she shuffled through her belongings. Then, a few feet from the left, she spotted her bow. She had passed one of her arrows when she had crawled to her current position; it had been covered, and was close to Inu-yasha. An idea popped into her head, as she grabbed the large shard that she and her friends had worked so hard to put together. She turned cautiously, and faced the demon, "There are a few shards also hidden on my bow." He curtly nodded, giving her his permission to receive her weapon. She walked over, and picked it up off the freezing snow. Rotating towards the frozen Hanyou, she started shuffling to him. "What do you think you are doing woman?" the ice youkai growled at her. She looked at him, teary eyed, "I just want to say I am sorry." At that moment, they heard a loud scream, "BROTHER!!" Then there was utter silence, "Islin?" The demon's eyes possessed a worried expression as he stepped in the direction where the cry had come. Kagome felt sorry for him, but took up this golden time of opportunity. She ran over to where her arrow was hidden, then immediately armed herself. She aimed her drawn arrow at the jewel glistening in the youkai's forehead. "Release Inu-yasha," she commanded, her voice shaking. Her target did not move, but looked with an expressionless face in the same direction he had been gazing. "Hey!! Are you listening to me?!" she snapped out. He turned towards her, and it was only then when she first saw his eyes shining with fury. "My baby sister is dead. Your other companions did this, but at least I can send you and your friend to HELL!!!" He roared the last word, and sprung forward. The demon moved so fast that Kagome had no time to release her arrow, and felt sharp claws tear into her flesh. Her bow and arrow flung a good distance away as she fell to the ground. The snow was quickly stained red with the blood flowing from her shoulder. She rolled to the left, and just in time too, for the youkai planted a very large icicle where her body had just resided. She now leaned against the frozen pillar that was Inu-yasha, and stared frightened up her offender. Suddenly, he arched his body over her own, his eyes glazed over with the insanity of his grief. "Such a cute face should not die without being used," he whispered hoarsely, "I'll fuck you, and fuck you, and fuck you until you die from loss of blood." Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she tried, uselessly, to back away from the body that trapped her. From behind her, she heard a sudden crack.  
  
**  
  
White peaks rose and fell, quickly becoming a pearly wall. Kaede slipped on the slick tongue of the dragon, causing her to grasp one of the sharp prongs. Pain seared from her palm, but she did not let go. Stars were flashing in front of her eye, yet she still strained to keep her position. Blood dripped down the tooth she held, making her hold slippery and uncontrolled. The serpent chuckled, his reeking breath spreading over the old woman. Kaede gagged, and winced as another white point started rubbing against her frail skin. Unexpectedly, a song-like call came forth, bringing along a brilliant light between the gaps. The jaws that were about to close around her opened abruptly, allowing the brightness to consume her. Kaede covered her eye, to prevent herself from being blinded.  
  
**  
  
Inu-yasha had been watching the entire situation in helpless anger. Her being thrown down as if she were a slave, commanded at, growled at. He had stared as she crawled on the ground as if she were nothing but an animal. Then he heard her tell the ice demon that there were shards hidden in her bow. A huge inner smile had broken out on that one, for he knew she was lying. So that meant she probably had a plan in store, to use one of her purifying arrows to get him out of this block of ice. When he had heard the scream muffled by his prison, he knew Kagome was about to be in a lot of trouble. He watched joyfully as she ran to the arrow hidden near him, but then he outwardly frowned deeper when she aimed not at him, but at the ice demon. *You stupid girl!!* he had screamed. He easily saw the madness that now plagued the prick, and had sworn every curse he knew. Not even Hitan of the Thunder Brothers had reacted this badly to the loss of his sibling. He started straining against his bonds when Kagome had been cut by the claws of the youkai. When she had almost been speared by the huge icicle, he struggled even harder. But it was when the BASTARD dared even think of entering Kagome that drove him over the edge. He pulled the Tetsusaiga with all his strength against the layers of ice, briefly satisfied by the loud crack that had taken place. Even at that sound, the youkai had not stopped his approaches. He pinned Kagome's arms above her head, then had lowered himself down to bite fiercely at her breastbone. The cry of pain that erupted from her throat made Inu-yasha see red. He pulled even harder at his bonds, then suddenly, the Tetsusaiga broke free.  
  
**  
  
A burning pain brushed parts of her limbs, which was quickly followed by a great tremor shaking her body. She pushed forward, breaking from the warmth and safety of the cocoon that surrounded her. Rough, dark brown skin quickly changed into a familiar silky ivory. She stepped from the embrace of the tree, and let her blue eyes quickly take a surveillance of the situation. The old woman's shield had obviously failed, for part of the island was broken off, and the Miko was in the dragon's mouth. She started humming in the back of her throat, her eyes taking on a milky hue. Closing her eyes she brought her two white hands upward. Her long hair rose from covering her nude form, and tangled itself around her head. Power coursed through her veins, then clustered between her two hands. Pink lips parted, releasing a melody that is rarely heard by man. In a tongue long forgotten by humanity, Marisa called part of the power of the heavens to her. Her singing stopped. The blinding light that had been summoned dimmed drastically, and compacted itself to the shape of a star. She turned her hands so that her palms gently cupped the luminosity, then she held it out towards the beast. The dragon tossed the wise priestess from his jaws harshly, cutting her form against his sharp teeth. She lay still on the soft grass, not badly wounded, but barely conscience. Death threw back his head, and released a loud roar, than turned away to flee. "I don't think so," murmured the young woman. She opened her eyes, freeing the star to do its work. It shot from her hands like a laser, cutting the space around it, and the dragon that was in the line of fire. His screech of inhuman pain was deafening as the light overwhelmed him. When it finally faded, instead of a dragon there stood a man-like figure. A cut crossed his face, freeing a flow of black blood. His surprised-filled yellow eyes glared against the paleness of his skin. Red hair, roughly cut, brushed his shoulders as his body twitched in anger. His long nailed hand traced the mark on his face. "You.....bitch. You wounded me, ME!! DEATH!! How can it be one born of mortality can even stand against me with such power?!" Marisa stood still, her arms now down by her side. She said nothing as she wove an outfit from the green grass and white flowers. Turning from the angered spirit, the green cloak that was pinned at her shoulder wrapped around her, hiding the white tunic she now wore from sight. Death shook in complete rage, "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME?!! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!!" Now the woman faced him, "You have no hold over me, Death. No power, no control, nothing. I am not yours to claim." Death stared, then held out his right hand to the side. A black blade appeared, tipped with the death of thousands of other victims. Marisa raised a single eyebrow of annoyance, as well as a tinge of interest. "Beautiful blade isn't it? It was forged from the life of the first evil man to ever walk the earth. It has grown stronger with the emotions produced by humanity."  
  
"Yes, emotions such as lust, anger, fear, and hatred, I bet," she sighed. She started walking over to the unconscious priestess, "Why are you wasting your time? You can do me no harm if I remain here, on my island behind my shield." Death smirked evilly, "Not you, but there is another." He reached out his left hand, and pulled. Kaede, as if she were attached to strings, was drawn to him. Marisa ran and reached out her hand, but she was too late. Her hand missed Kaede's by only a few mere inches. Hissing, her red eyes glared at the smiling man-creature, "How in the seven hells did you....?!"  
  
"I am Death. Mankind is MY people. In the dream world, I can do whatever I wish with them." He gently drew his blade across the Miko's arm, "I suppose I shall claim this one a bit early." Blood covered the edge of the blade. Green fabric waved wildly in a sudden wind, "Damn you Death!! What is it that you desire?!" Yellow eyes glowed viciously, "You."  
  
**  
  
Tetsusaiga fell swiftly, cutting the ice demon easily on his back. Howling in pain, the youkai flung himself to the side. Inu-yasha snarled ferociously, his golden eyes glaring with hatred. Kagome blinked softly up in surprise and relief. The Hanyou made quick work of getting rid of the rest of his prison. Knocking the last few pieces off his foot, he stood upright and faced the bewildered demon. "How.....?" Inu-yasha quickly cut him off, "You went way too far, you bastard. You're dead!!" He leapt forward, the steel-cleaving fang stinging the air. The ice youkai sent an array of icicles in Inu-yasha's direction, but the half-demon sliced through them. A shield of ice spread itself before Tetsusaiga, stalling the killing blow. Growling, Inu-yasha leapt back, looking up to find his enemy making a large sword out of ice. His smile had a fetal air to it, "Now, this might actually be a challenge." With that, both youkai threw themselves at the other and a flurry of sword attacks began to commence. Inu-yasha first tried to lop off the ice demon's head, but was artfully counterattacked. Dipping beneath the Tetsusaiga, the ice sword rubbed shortly on the fire rat haori, tearing the fabric, but did not manage to draw blood. After his first failed strike, Ice (demon) gave another offensive maneuver. He swung sideways from where he was, targeting Inu- yasha's legs. The Hanyou nimbly jumped upwards, allowing the blade of ice swing at empty space. He then came down, intending to cleave Ice in two with the Tetsusaiga. Ice stepped gracefully aside, and snow flew up from where the steel-cleaving fang fell. *Damn,* thought Inu-yasha as he swung his blade to the right, catching the demon off guard. Blood soon sprayed like a mist, sprinkling the snow with ruby droplets. Ice clutched at his chest, seeming to admit defeat; Inu-yasha lowered his sword, "That's it? That's all you got? Man.....that was way too-" He was abruptly cut off by Ice's blade cutting into his own chest. Another mist of red blood quickly shaded the white snow to a light ruby. Ignoring the pain, he dug his own claws into his flesh. "Daggers of Blood!!" he cried, releasing a hoard of red weapons. Ice, not expecting an attack such as this, held up his own blade quickly to defend himself from the shower of daggers that was heading his way. The daggers of blood easily sliced through his sword, causing damage to the body behind it. Inu-yasha rose from the ground where he had been kneeling, smirking. The demon, however fatal his wounds had become, was not quite done. He refilled the holes that had been cut, and flew at Inu-yasha. The Hanyou had been expecting a strike like this, so easily blocked the blade. They now continued the sword battle they had begun earlier. Blades arched and rang against each other, neither getting past. They went up, down, and side to side, even getting a few inches closer to the target of its sharp edge. For several seconds, the duel raged, until the ice demon began to tire. As his last resort, he summoned a snow storm similar to what had stopped Inu-yasha earlier. No longer seeing the Hanyou, he snickered and backed away, planning to run while his opponent was blind. Then he would return to kill his sister's murderers. Something flashed in the white air, and he felt a sudden pain in his stomach. He knelt to the ground, with blood pouring from both his wounds and his mouth, the storm stopping instantly. Choking on the crimson fluid, he looked down at the blade that entered his front, and came out of his back. His white fingers trace the sharp edge, then he looked up at his killer with glazed grey eyes. Inu-yasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out of him, allowing the demon to slump, then fall into the snow. Within seconds, the area surrounding the body was stained in vermillion. Kagome walked over, and plucked a shard from the corpse. As soon as the jewel's power left him, he dissipated into the snow. At that moment, Kirara burst through the trees to their left, with Sango, Miroku and Shippou on her back. The demon huntress proudly held up one shard, "We got one of them, how about you?" Kagome showed them the now-purified shard, "Here's the other." Miroku hopped off of the large cat, and spoke to Inu-yasha, "Those wounds look pretty bad.....they'll get you frostbite if you're not careful." The Hanyou shrugged, "Let's just go, we need to find more shards before Kagome goes back." The rest of the group sighed in unison, but picked themselves up and headed to the north. After they left, a figure appeared on the red splotch of snow, smiling evilly as he felt the newly killed demon's power enter his black blade.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Woo, that was a hard chapter to write!! It's not easy when you have writer's block, I really hope this ends soon. I wonder what's going to happen with Marisa....we'll just have to wait till the next chapter I suppose. Well, I'll try to have the next chapter in a week or so. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Brothers and Rivals

Weee~!!! I got 4 reviews in one day....WOW!!! So now I have the inspiration to continue. Thanks a bunch!! *hugs all readers*  
  
Someone finally told me their opinion of my disclaimers!! And I really appreciate that you find them amusing, Kagome-Sama0560. Well....now onto an interesting adventure starring me and Inu characters!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nenuiel: O.O Oh my god....four reviews....you people really do like me!! *jumps up and down like a maniac*  
  
Sesshomaru: Stop hopping like a frog, you crazy woman, and add me into this!!  
  
Nenuiel: *clucks tongue* Becoming impatient are we? Just your luck, you finally appear in.... *grabs mouth in horror*  
  
Sesshomaru: *smirks*  
  
Nenuiel: Darn, I shouldn't have said any of that.  
  
Sesshomaru: Well, you did.  
  
Inu-yasha: *nibbles on pocky* Why does he even have to come in? The story's better without him....though my creator and owner Takahashi would disagree...  
  
Sesshomaru: *cracks his venomous claws* Is that a challenge, little brother?  
  
Inu-yasha: You bet!! *draws Tetsusaiga*  
  
Nenuiel: *throws a thunder spell at them* WILL YOU TWO CUT THAT OUT!!  
  
Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru: O_O;; When did you learn to do that?!  
  
Nenuiel: A while ago, now if you two don't behave, I'll turn you both into frogs. Then I'll have to kiss you to change you back. *smiles wickedly*  
  
*both demons grump*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Blood Oath: Brothers and Rivals  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What is it my lord?" asked a green-skinned lackey that peered up at the tall figure that had suddenly stopped. "He's nearby," was the only response given by a deep, sensual voice. The little toady snorted, "The fool, he fell right into your trap." A little girl that had been forming snowballs and throwing them at the little man looked up and ceased her work, "Are you talking about Inu-yasha?" The silver haired youkai turned to face her, his eyes expressionless and cold, "Yes." The small child jumped up and down, "Then Kagome Nii-chan must be with him! Can we go see her, please?!" The toad spat out at the girl, "Do not ask such silly requests of my lord, you ungracious brat!! You will also address him by his proper title!! Anyway, the lord has no precious time to waste on your childish--"  
  
"Yes, we shall go see Kagome and that weakling that travels with her," The golden-eyed demon told the excited child, "but cease that infernal hopping." She immediately stopped, though her eyes still twinkled with happiness. The green-skinned servant stared, and started grumbling about how unappreciated he was. The little child started singing happily as the powerful demon started walking towards where he had felt the expected presence.  
  
**  
  
A grayish mist suddenly appeared, and swarmed around the black tip that was dripping with blood. It disappeared into the blade, giving it a grey glow that quickly faded. Death smiled with corrupted glee, "Ah, a strong one. Very good." Marisa looked on with furious curiosity, "What the bloody hell was that?" Red hair waved back and forth as Death shook his head, "Such language, I thought you were supposed to be pure." His comment resulted in a hating glare. "If you must know," he continued, shifting the wounded Kaede, "it was a demon. You see, when demons die, their physical bodies go straight to hell, but most of their mental energy remains behind. So, I decided to claim that power for my own uses." He licked some of the blood off the sword, his yellow eyes never leaving the woman in front of him. The wind still pulsed around her, and now became stronger after seeing his actions. Her red eyes glowed an even deeper shade of red, her breath coming out in growls, "Place....her...down.....NOW!!" Marisa yelled, and shifted into a fighting stance, "This is between you and me, do not bring her further into this!!" One eyebrow arched arrogantly over a sickly yellow eye, "She already is a part, so it is only fitting that she remains in this...battle, shall we say?" Brown hair snapped around her face, eyes narrowing in thought. "Shall we make a deal, then?" she asked cautiously, "I defeat you; you leave us both alone, and never bother Kaede again until her time has come. If you win, you have my soul to add to your sword, as well as a quick and painless death for the woman you currently hold. Deal?" Death's face broke out in fearsome ecstasy, "Your entire soul?" Marisa nodded slowly, and he smiled, "Well then, we don't have to add this old one to the mix. If I get your soul, that is more than enough." Marisa gave an inward smile; this is exactly what she had expected. Outwardly, she shrugged, "Very well, whatever you desire." Pale hands released their hold on Kaede, letting her softly drift to the ground. As soon as she settled gently on the grass, tendrils of power reached out to protect her. "One more thing, Death," Marisa murmured, hand held out towards the still Miko, "The tree is not part of this battle. I want a fair fight." She lowered her hand and looked up at him. The man put a hand over where his heart would have been, and tried to look offended, "You insult me, that is all I ever want!" Marisa rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh, sure." The wind that had been surrounding her finally died away, and she stared up at the red-haired man, "Shall we begin?" Death grinned in mocking courtesy, "Ladies first."  
  
"You're going to regret that decision," Marisa retorted as she smirked.  
  
**  
  
Shippou had tears in his eyes as looked at the silver hair swishing in front of him, "I'm hungry!! Can we take a break?!" Inu-yasha turned around, "No." He continued walking ignoring the sputtering kitsune. They walked a few paces in silence when a wail broke out, "PLEASE?!!" Kagome groaned, "C'mon Inu-yasha, we're all tired, and I need to apply bandages to my wounds." At that comment, Inu-yasha stopped dead in his tracks, and faced her with a glare, "You mean you haven't put stuff on there yet?!" Kagome sniffed, "No, because as soon as the battle was over, you had us walking." The hanyou had a guilty face as he sat on a log, "Fine, we'll stop." The group sighed in relief as they sat down. They had only been walking for barely five minutes, but the fights they just came out of seemed to have suck out all their energy. Sango was gently helping Kagome place bandages over her shoulder, Shippou was digging through the huge backpack, trying to find chocolate, and Miroku just sat looking at Inu-yasha. The half-demon had his eyes closed, as if trying to push something away from him. Since they were out of the hearing of the girls, he leaned over and said, "What's wrong? You have been acting strangely ever since we helped that girl." Inu- yasha sighed, and shifted in his seat, "There is something about that girl, Marisa. Ever since she came here, she's been driving me crazy." Miroku tilted his head to one side in confusion, "How? She is not even here....oh." He broke out into a lecherous grin, "You desire her. Well, that is not uncommon, because even with those wounds, I can tell she had a lovely face." Inu-yasha growled, "That's not it!! It's almost as if she's following us, I can't get rid of her scent." Now the priest had a worried expression on his face, "This is a very interesting change of events....." His friend gave a questioning glance, causing Miroku to continue to ponder, "I wonder if she...." He was interrupted by a small girl flying across the clearing, and landing herself in Kagome's arms yelling, "Kagome Nii-chan!!" The teenager she had called blinked, "Rin?" All the adults except for the pinned Kagome stood up, and prepared their weapons. If Rin was here, her protector would have to be nearby. At that thought, he gracefully leapt into the clearing, a cold smirk etched across his fine features. Inu-yasha snarled, "What do you want Sesshomaru?!" The regal demon pointed his one hand towards the small girl clutching Kagome, "The child wanted to see your woman, little brother. Besides that, we have unfinished business, you and I." He took a few steps in the direction of his younger brother, "Hand over the Tetsusaiga."  
  
**  
  
Marisa stood silently, facing the creature in front of her, planning her first strike. "Well, are you going to attack or not? Why don't you try that sword of yours, I heard its power is legendary," Death recommended. She snorted, "Your scurvy hide is not even worthy to be nicked by that blade. But I have other tricks up my sleeve..." With that, she jumped into the air, green cloak swirling around her as she took up the gift of levitation. At the same time, she called another power to her whim. She whipped out one of her hands, and a ribbon of water swirled around it, then swung outwards at Death. All he did was hold out his sword, and the water parted on either side of him. "Really, woman, is that all you can-" Marisa had kept control of the water, and had turned it around behind him. Clenching both of her fists, she had then ordered the bands to attack her foe. Death was now entrapped in bonds of water, vulnerable to another attack. She twirled a finger over her head, summoning a few lightning bolts. These were quickly thrown towards the trapped enemy, causing a massive electric shock. For a few seconds, his body smoked, then a evil cackle rocked his body. He straightened, and though he was scratched and burned in a few places, Marisa could see his wounds beginning to heal. *Damn,* she thought, backing away slightly, *this is going to be harder than I thought. Which is pretty bad, since it is difficult to begin with.* She dodged a huge, dark shadow that had come from Death's sword. The shade, which was in the shape of a predatory bird, turned around to attack once again. Marisa formed a small marble of light in her fist then threw it at the silhouette. Upon being shone upon, the bird shadow dissipated into a mist. "You discovered my blackbird's weakness pretty quick," Death commented amusingly, "I must say I am impressed." With that, he lunged forward, his dark blade braced and ready for attack. Marisa floated to the side, barely allowing the sword to bypass her. Death lazily back-swung his arm so that the black weapon was aiming at her head. His intended victim dropped, then sent a harsh wind from underneath him, blowing him a good distance away. Marisa then positioned her arms as if she were holding a bow and arrow. Her weapons were quickly provided, filling in the empty space between her hands. She murmured something beneath her breath, and let loose the arrow. As it flew, it took on the essence of fire, forming its shape into that of a phoenix. Death's eyes widened as the golden inferno overwhelmed him, howling in frustration. The flames did not die, but continued to lick at the body balled up within their hot embrace. Finally, the figure rose, his own yellow eyes out shining the fire around him, his smile extremely horrible to look at, since most of his face had melted from the heat. Death raised his sword above his head, then pointed it not at Marisa, but to her left. Realizing what he was up to, she began summoning another spell to counterstrike, but she did not have enough time. The flames that had engulfed Death flew towards the tree, and quickly covered it with their fiery forms. Grimacing she fell, landing roughly in the yellow green grass next to Kaede. Howling in pain, Marisa clutched at her head fiercely, as if preventing it from being pulled apart. Death floated down, and stepped on her head, not too gently either. "I guess this qualifies me as the winner, eh?" he asked, his grin venomous.  
  
**  
  
"As if you are going to take this sword from me you bastard!!" yelled Inu- yasha, "Besides, you've got one of your own." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Not one worthy of me, maybe for you, you worthless half- breed." He leapt forward, his whip lashing out towards his brother. Inu- yasha jumped back, but was surprised once again to find Sesshomaru right next to him. Sharp claws dug deeply into a red haori, causing a fluid of a similar color to pour from the wound. Inu-yasha fell back, sliding on the ground for a few feet. Sesshomaru jumped up and pummeled his fluffy thing down at the laying hanyou. The Tetsusaiga rose up to block the blow, allowing its holder to rise up from the ground. "You have gotten better, little brother," Sesshomaru commented mockingly from a tree. Then the full demon was right up in Inu-yasha's face, "But you are still no good." Poisonous claws etched shallow lines across the hanyou's features as Inu- yasha quickly backed away from his brother's body. He had no time to rest however, because Sesshomaru appeared behind him, lashing out his marked hand. Inu-yasha barely managed to duck, the move costing a few of his silver strands. A knee suddenly impaled him on the stomach, and sent him flying upwards. Sesshomaru then jumped up to his vulnerable prey, and kicked him again, sending him soaring in Kagome's direction. Inu-yasha landed within inches of the girl's still form, and hurriedly tried to rise before his brother came too close. Just he managed to drag himself off the ground; Sesshomaru had him by the throat. The taiyoukai slowly raised his only arm, making Inu-yasha's feet dangle, and left him gasping for air. Sesshomaru smiled coldly, "It's lucky for me that ice demon tired you, I wasn't sure if he would." Inu-yasha gaped at him, his eyes burning with hatred, "Yes, little brother, I gave those two the jewel shards, hoping they would eventually lead me to you."  
  
"You.....bas...tard....." Inu-yasha choked out. His elder brother smirked, "Now, finally, I can claim what is rightfully mine. Rin." The little girl hopped out of Kagome's stiff grip, and smiled blankly at her hero. "Do you see that sword my dear brother is holding?" Rin nodded enthusiastically, "Take it from him." Smiling brightly, the small child reached out to take Tetsusaiga from Inu-yasha's almost limp form. Just as her fingers brushed the hilt, Sesshomaru tore the wilted figure of his brother away, sniffing the air frantically. A look similar to interest lighted his normally expressionless eyes, and he tossed the unconscious hanyou to the side. He didn't notice that it also took out Miroku and Sango, who were rushing to Inu-yasha's side, at the same time. He grabbed Kagome's wrist, and as roughly as he could in front of Rin, pulled the startled woman to her feet. He continued to sniff, his eyes intensely focused as he did so. Jaken sneaked around to stand by his lord's side, "What is it that you smell, my lord?" Rin looked between the two adults, her confused eyes shifting on each of their faces constantly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Someone has infused part of themselves into her." Jaken's jaw nearly dropped to the ground, "Has your mongrel of a brother taken her as his mate? It is only suitable that he-"  
  
"It is not Inu-yasha," he gazed at the bangs covering Kagome's face, "The person who did this is much more powerful." He tilted her chin up so she would look him straight in the eye, "Who did this girl, tell me." Hazel eyes filled with fearful tears as she whispered, "I don't know." Sesshomaru barely ignored the instinct to slap her, his grip tightening on her, "Tell me, now." Kagome's voice rose as she gave her answer again, "I really don't know!!" Anger filled his amber orbs as he growled, and shifted his hold to her wrist. She winced as he squeezed it so hard that he was close to breaking bone, "I don't have time for such games....." Then a pain hit his back, driving him to his knees. "Leave her out of this you prick!!" Inu- yasha snarled. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru smiled, "If she won't tell me," he jumped up, bringing Kagome with him, "you certainly will." Landing on top of the tallest tree in the area, he held the startled girl close to his breast. "Now, little brother, you better tell me who did this to her, or I will have to take some drastic measures." Inu-yasha snorted, "If you drop her from there, Sesshomaru, it would be an easy catch. Not much of a threat." The youkai gave his brother a deep look, "That's not what I had in mind." Saying that, he leaned over Kagome, his lips become dangerously close to hers. Another pair of golden eyes widened in anger, "SESSHOMARU!!" Inu-yasha had tightened his fists so much that his claws had drawn small rivers of blood as he looked up at his elder sibling. Sesshomaru raised an inquiring eyebrow, "Well?" Inu-yasha glared upwards, "There's this one girl, her scent hangs around all the time, even if she's not here," he growled. The taiyoukai leapt nimbly to the ground, still holding Kagome. "Where is she then?"  
  
"Why do you want to know anyway? It's just a human girl." Sesshomaru gave him an annoyed glance, tightening his grip on Kagome, "You are as clueless as ever, Inu-yasha. This girl's stench clearly says that she is not human." The group looked at him in shock as he released Kagome, "Since you are hiding the answer from me, she must be in the village that priestess trapped you in. Jaken, Rin." He commanded, turning to go. Jaken stumbled after him, Rin waving happily before disappearing into the brush. Once they were out of sight of group, Jaken glanced up nervously, "My lord, where are we going?" Sesshomaru looked straight ahead, not seeming to listen until he replied, "You will take Rin home. I have business to attend to." He then vanished in the pristine purity of the night.  
  
**  
  
Waves of pain continued to rack Marisa's body, causing her to shake uncontrollably. Death smiled graciously down at her, "I know I said that I wouldn't bring your tree into this, but I simply could not lose to you." He applied more pressure to his foot, planting it more securely against his victim's head. She whimpered and yelled at the same time, though her cries were muffled by the earth. Death continued his feral smile as he planted the tip of his sword at the mark at the base of her neck, "Now, your race shall finally vanish from this realm...." The yellow glow that had lit him and Marisa suddenly vanished, and the screams that had emanated from the body beneath his foot ceased. Turning quickly, Death glared at the intruder. Jikan stood silently over Kaede's sitting form, a look of pure hatred darkening his pale features. "You have gone too far this time, Death," he snarled, taking a step forward. Death gave him a disgusted smirk, "You are pathetic, Jikan. You care far too much for her and her kind, and have interfered with my plans long enough." He raised his sword to point it at the black-robed figure, "You shall die now, and you cannot defeat me."  
  
"No," Jikan agreed, "but I believe she can." A fist barreled into Death's right cheek, knocking him to the ground. Marisa shook in rage, her eyes taking on a shade that could not be recognized. "You...." she hissed, "...how...Dare...YOU!!!" The whole island quaked with her fists, as the glowing figure threw them into the air. Kaede and Death stared in horror as the earth began to break apart. Kaede cried out as the soil beneath her collapsed, threatening to swallow her. Jikan was the only one who remained calm through the terrifying pandemonium, "Marisa, you're going to kill the Miko." The young woman turned in his direction, her colorless eyes peering into him. "You cannot kill one without killing the other," he continued, trying hard to ignore the power searing through his body. Marisa lowered her hands, eyes slowly returning to the clear blue that she possessed before. She turned towards Death, who was half buried by earth. His yellow eyes looked up in angered fear as she stood over him, "You will go, now." At that command, he vanished, but his voice lingered, "You may have defeated me for now, but you will not have a second chance." As his voice faded, Kaede began to do the same. Before she completely disappeared, she looked up at Marisa, "What....?"  
  
"You don't want to know," the woman answered simply. When Kaede was gone, she turned to Jikan, "Thank you." He tilted his head at her, "I know you would have wanted me to stop you." He too, suddenly, left. Sighing wearily, Marisa plopped between the roots of the tree, and leaned back, falling back asleep.  
  
**  
  
Kaede opened her eyes, pain starting to flow through her veins. After applying makeshift bandages for her wounds, she gently washed the blood off Marisa's head, thinking about what had taken place. *She is a prize to many,* she realized, *it shall be hard for her to remain hidden for long.* Her gaze drifted to the stub of a candle. "All of that in one hour...." she murmured.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That was a long chapter wasn't it? Took me FOREVER to write. First clue to Marisa's mysterious secret: She's not human. Doesn't help much does it? Mwahahah!!! ^.^ And what is with Sesshomaru suddenly wanting to kiss Kagome? Was it a threat, or something more? o_O If you want to find out what the hell is going on, you better keep reviewing. I will not write unless I get reviews....SO GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTTS AND DO SO!! ^_^ 


End file.
